Breaking Through
by musicdreams31
Summary: ""Guess who else just escaped Hell thanks to your brother?" Bobby replied. Dean glanced back over at Libby with wide eyes. This time her eyes widened. "I'm not him, I swear!" she shrieked. "I'm not Lucifer, I'm just his daughter."" (Full Summary Inside)
1. Intro, Copyright, and Summary

**SUMMARY**

""Guess who else just escaped Hell thanks to your brother?" Bobby replied. Dean glanced back over at Libby with wide eyes. This time her eyes widened.

"I'm not him, I swear!" she shrieked. "I'm not Lucifer, I'm just his daughter.""

The Apocalypse is among the Winchesters and the world, putting everything they've ever known at risk. But when one girl seems to crawl out of Hell alongside Lucifer, the boys find out things that no one has ever known.

After killing Lilith, Lucifer was set free, able to roam Earth like any another angel or demon. A girl came with him, one that was never mentioned in any piece of literature or lore, including the Bible itself.

Elizabeth, better known as Libby, was sent to Hell just eighteen years after humanity first walked the Earth. She was believed a liability and a soldier. Her job was to keep Lucifer in check and in Hell, no one being able to pull either of them out. Despite the past of her family and being trapped in Hell for millenniums, she managed to stay pure. That is until she finds herself crawling out of the ground thousands of years later.

Released from Hell alongside Lucifer, Libby went on a search for the man who had let her out; Sam Winchester.

Libby's the first person that everyone should trust, but she's found that it's harder to prove herself after the stunts her father had pulled throughout the history of the universe. With angels and demons on her ass, Libby finds an alliance in Sam and Dean. The daughter of the devil has to have some friends, right?

* * *

 **INTRO AND COPYRIGHT**

Hello, all, and welcome to my new Supernatural Fanfiction _Breaking Through_. So _Breaking Through_ will be on the shorter side since it only takes place in Season 5. I understand that it's gonna be a little jumpy and have plot holes and everything, but I didn't want to do all of the episodes of Season 5 so just bare with me on this one. This is only the first book. Book two should take place in Seasons 8-10 or 11.

I'm warning you that this could get boring and repetitive at times, but I'm a shitty writer so yeah. I've never written in third person before either so this should be interesting.

If you like shitty writing, go check out my other Supernatural fanfiction on Wattpad, _Winchesters' Angels_. I probably shouldn't have uploaded this before finishing the second book and _Winchesters' Angels_ , but what the hell.

Copyright: I only own Elizabeth "Libby" Wilson, Nadia, the Sword of Elizabeth, and anything else you do not recognize.

I do no own Supernatural although that'd be pretty freakin' cool if I did because then I could chill with Jensen, Jared, and Misha on set and it'd be great.

If you steal my ideas and/or characters I will be majorly pissed and you really don't want to piss me off.

Great! Glad we got that out of the way! Enjoy!


	2. Prologue

Let me tell you a story; one most don't know about. No human, no hunter, no angel, and no demon. It's one that's stayed between two beings, the one thing they agree should be kept secret. It's to do with an asset to wars fought between Heaven and Hell. There's no weapon quite like it. Anyone who has come to know about the weapon has been killed, the sentence of knowing its status being death.

When the world was first created by God, the Archangels had gotten along quite well. It was the beginning of a new universe. One that Amara could no longer destroy. God's first children all sat around a table, conversing with excitement. Angels were being created as they spoke. They couldn't wait to meet more of their father's creations, wanting to see if anything could beat the universe that had been created. The world was the Archangels' favorite thing, second to their own father, of course. "It is done." The chatter among the five siblings fell and they all looked up to see their father, a grin on his lips. Without another word, the five Archangels rushed out to meet the ones below them. Angels were not their siblings. They had no relation to them except for the fact that they were created by the same being.

One Archangel's eyes fell upon an angel. She was breathtaking in his eyes. After that, the Archangel's personality had done a complete one-eighty. Once excited to serve the angels and humans God would soon create, he had wanted the humans to serve him and the angels. This angel had meant everything to the Archangel, and he wanted the world for her.

After a while, the angel had started to drift away from her lover. As the Archangel noticed this, he grew angrier and angrier. She had come to love the humans more and more with each passing day. Sometimes she would go down to Earth and just watch them as they built their civilizations. One day, the Archangel decided to join her.

"Nadia," the Archangel had said as he stood next to the angel.

"I want her to grow up here," the angel replied. She looked up at the Archangel next to her. "Lucifer, I want our daughter to grow up with the humans. Not among the angels." Lucifer stared at her in shock.

"You want her to be a ruler?" Lucifer asked, the only thought that would make sense in his eyes. The angel shook her head. "Nadia, I don't understand."

"I want our daughter to walk among the humans as one of them. She could heal them if needed, but I want her to be like them. They're beautiful creatures, Lucifer. They just need some guidance for when God is busy creating new things for them," Nadia explained. That was the day that changed everything. The news had turned Lucifer against humans in a heartbeat. His daughter had deserved more than some humans. These mortal creatures were nothing but pets to him; something to make his father feel good about himself.

"I understand that you are still tired from helping your father lock away Amara, but I think she deserves this." Lucifer's fists clenched at his vessel's sides.

"Our daughter is not one of these _things_. She is meant for much more than that. If anything, she should grow up to rule them." Nadia shook her head, smiling slightly.

"No, Lucifer. These humans...they're wonderful. I will admit that they have their flaws, but so do we. We may be the sons and daughters of God, but we still have our imperfections whether we like it or not." Nadia watched as a few children ran around the village, laughing. They had a certain light in their eyes. They were pure. Purity is all the world had ever known. That is until Lucifer fell.

With Lucifer's refusal to serve mankind and let his daughter grow up among the humans, God had no choice but to banish him and lock him away. He couldn't risk yet another of his creations being destroyed. Because of Lucifer's banishment, evil was created much to God's dismay. The balance of the universe was one He didn't like, but knew that anything He created would have to live by it. Nadia walked free, but her daughter was sent away the moment she turned eighteen. And she wasn't let out of Hell until thousands of years later.

* * *

 **So what do you think so far? The first six chapters will be uploaded at once so it's in sync with Wattpad (Originally posted on Wattpad in the beginning of March, 2017.) Comment what you like, dislike, and whatever else you want to. I haven't been active on this website in over a year so I may forget about it sometimes. Just a heads up.**


	3. Chapter 1

_September 10, 2009_

The thing about surprises that everyone hates is that they're unexpected. But that's also the thing they love about them. It's a love-hate relationship, surprises and people. So when a hand shot out of the ground next to a tent in the middle of the woods, the couple wasn't very happy to see a dead girl break through the ground.

"Oh my god," the man said with wide eyes as he clutched his girlfriend. "The zombie apocalypse. It's starting." With heavy breaths and wobbly legs, the green-eyed girl managed to stand up straight. She looked around her before her gaze settled upon the shaking couple behind the fire.

"There is no zombie apocalypse," she told them, catching her breath. She felt a slight breeze and glanced down to see that she had no clothing upon her. She looked back up at the couple. "Do you happen to have any clothing I may use?" The woman nodded, pointing shakily to a duffel bag next to the tent. The redhead gave them a grateful smile and dug through it before she found an outfit. She pulled on the undergarments, shocked that she had figured them out herself, before pulling on the black skinny jeans and dark crop top.

"T-there's some boots, t-too," the woman stuttered, nodding towards a pair of black knee high high heeled boots sitting outside the door of the tent. The redhead pulled them on quickly.

"Thank you," she told the couple before turning around and walking off into the woods in search for a certain person.

* * *

"Kid? You alright?" Bobby Singer asked Sam Winchester with worry. Sam turned to face Bobby, shaking his head.

"No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry." Dean sighed, shaking his head.

"Sam..."

"Lilith didn't break the final seal. _Lilith_ was the final seal," Sam told Bobby, ignoring his brother.

"Sam, stop it," Dean ordered. Sam, once again, ignored his brother.

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free." Bobby's eyes widened and opened his mouth to reply when there was a knock at the motel door. Sam and Dean both groaned. They had already had a surprise visit from Becky. They didn't feel like having another uninvited guest. As Dean opened the door, Sam and Bobby started to go at it. Sam, obviously regretting his mistake, wasn't surprised when Bobby went off on him. It was something any normal person would do. But they weren't normal. They hunted the supernatural. That was as far from normal as anyone could get. Sam shoved past Dean and out the door after announcing that he was going to go to the nearest church and read some lore that could help them.

A young woman stepped to the side, watching as Sam stalked off, before looking back up at Dean. "What do you want, lady?" Dean asked, clearly not happy seeing another stranger on his doorstep, especially since she was covered in dirt head to toe. She gulped.

"Are you Sam Winchester?"

"Try Dean. Now do you need something or are you just gonna waste my time?" The redhead looked down as she stuffed a crumpled piece of paper into her pocket.

"He told me that I could find you here," she said. Both Bobby and Dean furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"'He' who?" Bobby questioned, now standing behind Dean as he studied the girl. She cleared her throat.

"My father. My name is Libby. I want to help you." Dean and Bobby exchanged confused glances, wondering who the hell Libby could be. "Before I tell you who I am, you have to promise me something."

"Depends on what it is," Dean said warily, his hand travelling to the demon knife in his jacket. Libby eyed it.

"That won't kill me. I'm sorry to disappoint you. All I need is your help to stop him."

"Stop who? Girl, are you an escapee from a mental asylum?" Bobby asked her. She frowned, offended that he could even think that of her. Libby's mother had once warned her that the world may not be as kind to her as she deserved. Libby thought she was lying since everything she had seen was good. She wasn't exposed to any evil until her eighteenth birthday thousands of years ago. She was granted a fate she didn't deserve, but understood that it was a precaution. So she complied.

"I need you to help me stop Lucifer. Please. I know that Sam Winchester freed him. I need your help locking him back up. I can't do it alone. I-I'm not enough. No matter what I do, it will never be enough," Libby rambled in distress. She ran a hand through her matted hair, dirt falling to the ground.

"You look like Hell," Dean told her. She chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, about that..." Dean stepped aside so that she could come in, closing the door behind them. "I haven't walked Earth since I was eighteen. That was a couple thousand years ago." Dean's eyes widened and Bobby coughed.

"Are you an angel?" Bobby asked. Libby sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm not sure exactly what I am. My mother was an angel and my father was an Archangel. What does that make me?" she inquired, looking between the two men in hope that they knew.

"Uh...dangerous," Dean said slowly. Libby's lips fell into a frown again. "Why do you look like you just came back from the dead?"

"I just got let out of Hell and I don't know why," she admitted. Bobby pulled a gun from his waistband and Dean held up the demon knife. "Please, I mean no harm," she cried out, hands out in front of her body in defense.

"You're a demon," Dean said. She shook her head. "Then what are you? No angel would be locked away in Hell." Bobby nudged Dean.

"Dean, she said she was just _freed_ from Hell," Bobby said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I heard. Why do you think I'm pointing a demon-killing knife at her and you're pointing a gun at her face?" Dean snapped. Bobby rolled his eyes, shocked at how stupid and clueless Dean could be.

"No, you idjit!"

"What's an 'idjit'?" Libby questioned. Bobby ignored her and Dean just gave her an 'are you serious' look.

"Guess who else just escaped Hell thanks to your brother?" Bobby replied. Dean glanced back over at Libby with wide eyes. This time her eyes widened.

"I'm not him, I swear!" she shrieked. "I'm not Lucifer, I'm just his daughter." The gun fell from Bobby's grasp in shock. Libby watched the gun tumble to the carpeted motel room floor, cringing at the slight echo the impact made throughout the room. Dean ran towards her, ready to stab her with the blade, when she grabbed his arm and threw him on the bed. The knife fell out of his hands and Libby reached her hand out, an invisible force bringing the blade into her grasp. "I don't want to _hurt_ you. I want to _help_ you. My father needs to be stopped and you're the only ones who can help me."

"Why would you want to lock away your father?" Bobby sneered, reaching for another weapon. Libby flicked her hand and Bobby flew against the wall, stuck to the moldy wallpaper.

"Stop trying to hurt me and I can explain. You're making me mad and I don't like being mad. It just makes me like _him_ ," she pleaded. Dean and Bobby exchanged glances, nodding.

"You got five minutes before my brother busts back in here and kills you," Dean said. Libby breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, letting Bobby fall back to the ground gently. Bobby eyed her warily, wondering why the Daughter of the Devil was so gentle.

"Thank you." Dean just nodded. Bobby didn't make a move. "I was...conceived before evil was created. All I knew was purity and good for the first eighteen years of my life. My mother raised me among the humans. My father didn't like the idea of me growing up with the humans. He wanted me to rule them, to control them like pets. When he started to rebel, God locked him away as the lore states. But to take precaution, on my eighteenth birthday I was locked away in Hell with him. Raised as a human and never seeing anything worse than someone playfully pushing another, I didn't know what to do in Hell. My father...he was very persistent on getting me to go over to his side. He wanted me to try and bring Hell on Earth," Libby explained. She sighed, clutching her red hair in her hands.

"For thousands of years he talked non-stop of his plans of revenge against God. It was never ending! He would tell me about the six hundred and sixty six seals that locked him away and how only sixty six needed to be broken to free him. It took a lot to never give in to what he wanted me to do. He was always pulled the 'I'm your father and you have to do as I say' card, but I knew better. Both God and Nadia warned me about him." Dean raised his eyebrows in shock and impression.

"You spoke to God?" he asked. Libby frowned.

"You haven't?" Dean shook his head as if it were obvious. "But He said that He would speak to the humans to guide them."

"Newsflash, Copper Top. God's gone. He left quite a while ago." All hope drained from Libby's face and her posture seemed to slump slightly in disappointment. It's like everything that made her happy had been ripped from her life.

"He locked you away with your father. Why are you upset that He's gone?" Bobby asked her. She glanced over at the Hunter, heartbroken.

"He said he'd be there for me when I got out. For all of us. He promised me," she whispered. Dean and Bobby realized that the girl before them wasn't a threat, but an ally. Her reaction to the news of God's whereabouts had proved it. Libby sucked in a deep breath, forcing the tears back and regaining her perfect posture. She had managed to keep herself together despite hearing some of the worst news she could ever imagine. "I, uh, I managed to resist my father's temptations and hold onto the hope that one day my mother or somebody would rescue me. But when I saw the bright light that pulled both my father and I out, I knew something was wrong. That wasn't an angel there to rescue me. No angel would pull my father out with me. Someone had broken the sixty sixth seal," Libby finished. Dean and Bobby exchanged glances.

"That's why you need to find Sam. To get your revenge and lock away your father," Dean said in realization, finally understand the point of Libby's arrival. Libby nodded. "Well, you're not gettin' it. He's my brother and he made a mistake."

"Dean, I understand the importance of family, I do. But what he did-"

"Wasn't his fault. He didn't choose this life and he doesn't deserve to get killed over it!" Dean yelled. Libby tilted her head to the side, squinting her eyes at him.

"And you think I chose to be locked up with my father? Dean, I wanted nothing to do with him, but I did it for the greater good. It was my job to keep him in there and your brother just ruined it. My time down there was meaningless. Do you understand that?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I understand." Libby shook her head.

"No, I don't think you do. If you understood then we wouldn't be having this argument right now. Dean, my whole life was taken from me because of an assumption that God made. How would you like it if you were locked away for thousands of years for something that wasn't your fault? Dean, I've been through Hell, literally, and I'm still trying to do the right thing. You gotta let me do it," Libby told him, her voice pleading him to let her do what she needed to do. What she was meant to do.

"He's my brother, Libby, and I'm not letting you kill him. I don't care if you're Lucifer's daughter. Hell, you could be God Himself. You're not killing Sam." Bobby didn't say anything, he just watched. Libby walked over to one of the beds and sat down on the edge of it, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"For?"

"Sam to get back. I'd like to speak with him. I promise I won't kill him or hurt him." Dean reluctantly agreed despite the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

An hour later Bobby and Dean sat at the table in the motel room, reading up on lore. Libby hadn't moved at all. "I never would have guessed that your daddy was right," Bobby suddenly said.

"About what?" Dean asked, still reading the book in front of him.

"About your brother." Dean's eyes looked up from the book before his head turned to Bobby. "What John said-you save Sam or you kill him. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Dean questioned, eyeing Bobby. Libby glanced over from her place on the bed, watching the two men in curiosity.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him."

"Bobby."

"He ended the _world_ , Dean. And you and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on _us_. I'm just saying, your dad was right." Libby concluded that Dean didn't seem to like what Bobby was telling him. But then realization hit Dean.

"Dad," he said, looking over to the duffel bag. Libby watched, confused. Dean got up and dug through the duffel bag before pulling out a ziplock bag of cards. "It's got to be in here somewhere." Dean opened the bag and started to go through the cards.

"What does?" Libby asked, finally speaking.

"Here," Dean announced, pulling a small card from the plastic bag. Dean chuckled. "I don't believe it. Don't believe it." Dean walked over to Bobby, Bobby meeting him halfway. Libby tried to peer over Dean's shoulder from where she sat, but she wasn't close enough. She knew better than to pry. It wasn't right.

"The hell is it?" Libby cringed at the mention of her old home. She had a feeling that she'd hear the world a lot in the upcoming months.

"It's a card for my dad's lockup in Upstate New York. Read it." Dean handed the small card to Bobby.

"Castle Storage, forty-two Rover Hill," Bobby read, confused.

"Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs." Bobby thought for a moment.

"So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?" Bobby asked. Libby's eyes widened and she shot up from her seat, walking over and snatching the card from Dean. Dean paid no attention to it. Libby knew that Michael's Sword was the one thing that could take down her father. It's what she was sent to look for. Dean shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant." Bobby nodded, looking to the ground.

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me." It was too late when Libby realized what Bobby was. She hadn't been able to sense the demon at first until he decided to expose himself. He decked Dean, sending him through the wooden railing in the room. Demon Bobby set his eyes on Libby, who stared at him with fear. "Your daddy is gonna love me for bringing you in, Libby. But first..." Demon Bobby averted his gaze back to Dean before walking over and grabbing him by the shoulders, kicking him into the wall. Demon Bobby advanced towards Dean, his eyes turning black.

"Oh my gosh," Libby whispered, unsure of what to do. She had only encountered demons in Hell, but they were under strict orders not to harm her. No demon dared to test Lucifer's commands. His daughter was off limits and every soul in Hell knew it the moment they entered damnation. She was never taught how to defend herself against them or how to kill them. Her eyes landed on the knife that she had left on the bed. She snatched it, ready to stab Demon Bobby, when he flung his arm out. The knife slipped from Libby's grasp as she was flung into the wall with a scream.

"You know it's a damn good thing that your daddy never taught you how to fight," he told her. She whimpered as he advanced, trying to look everywhere but into his coal black eyes.

"You're not allowed to kill me," she hissed. Demon Bobby chuckled, clicking his tongue.

"You know what I love about commands? You can always find loopholes in them. He told us not to hurt you. He never said we can't kill you. I just have to kill you quickly, much to my dismay. You're in our way, Elizabeth, and we can't have that. I'm sure your daddy will understand," Demon Bobby told her. The door to the motel room flung open, revealing two demons.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean." The female demon looked over her shoulder, smirking at the demon knife that Libby had dropped. "But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P.," the female demon said as Demon Bobby held Dean by the shirt. Libby watched, struggling to remove herself from the wall. She picked up the blade, twirling it in her hand before pointing it at Dean. "I mean, _you're_ gonna ice the devil? You?" She chuckled, glancing over at Libby. "With the help of his perfect little daughter who doesn't even have the heart to kill a fly? If I had known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago." She dragged the blade down his cheek.

"Ruby," Dean growled. The demon's grin fell from her face.

"Try again. Go back further." Dean stared at her, confused for a moment, before it hit him.

"Meg?" She smiled again.

"Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for this first time since we were human? It's Heaven on Earth. Or Hell." Meg stood there for a moment in thought. "We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

"My god, you like the sound of your voice," Dean said, tired of hearing Meg babble.

"But _you_ on the other hand," Meg continued to babble. "You're the only bump in the road. So every demon-every single one-is just dying for a piece of you." Dean smirked, chuckling.

"Get in line."

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby," Meg told him. "Let's ride," she whispered, grabbing his cheeks and kissing him. Dean grunted, cringing at the feel of the demon's lips on his. Libby watched in disgust.

"What is that? Peanut butter?" Dean asked, still disgusted. They all heard a thump behind them as Libby fell to the floor with a scream. Meg just stared at her, eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to kill you," Libby snarled, pulling a small blade from waistband. Meg just laughed.

"Like I said, Princess; you don't even have the heart to kill a fly." Libby knew that deep down Meg was right. It was how she was raised. But she hoped that God would give her a pass since it would be a demon she was killing. Meg granted her attention back to the hunter. "You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake, screaming in there," she taunted as she looked at Demon Bobby. She placed the demon knife in Bobby's hand. "And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you." Demon Bobby held the knife to Dean's throat.

"Bobby..." Dean struggled against Demon Bobby as they backed up to the wall. Libby started to advance towards them when Meg looked over to her, smirking.

"I'd stay where you are, sweet pea, unless you want to be killed." Libby went to pick up her foot to attack Meg, but she was stuck. It's as if her feet were glued to the floor. "For Lucifer's biological daughter you're one weak bitch."

"I wasn't raised a heartless killer. I was raised to protect mankind from creatures like you and my father." Meg's eyes turned black.

"Well, guess what? You're a demon, too, Libby Lu." Libby shook her head in denial. She could never be one. She was too pure. But unfortunately for her, she had no control in what her father did. "Like it or not, you're one of us. I can teach you our ways. How to survive. How to truly live."

"I'd rather die than become one of you," Libby spat at Meg. Meg's fists clenched at her sides and she scowled at the redhead.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled, attempting to pry Demon Bobby's arms off of him. "No!"

"Now!" Meg ordered, getting impatient. Bobby looked back at Dean, raising the knife behind him to plunge it into Dean's chest. Dean held his hand out as reflex, attempting to stop incoming death. Suddenly the black in Bobby's eyes retreated, going back to their normal green. Bobby fought for control over his body, yelling out as he directed the blade into his stomach. Libby screamed out, rushing over to the older man. Red flashed throughout Bobby's body as the demon died. Libby was both relieved and worried. The demon was dead, but Bobby could be next. As Bobby fell to the ground, Dean lunged for Meg and landed a punch to her jaw. The second knocking her to the ground.

The male demon kneed Dean into the wall, Dean falling to the ground just as the motel room door opened to reveal Sam. Sam's eyes widened and he yelled out a, "No!" after seeing Bobby lying on the floor with a circle of blood seeping through his clothes. Before he could get any further he was decked in the face by one of the demons, sent flying back into the wall. Meg got up.

"Heya, Sammy," she greeted. "You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed _you_." Sam's eyes widened even more.

"Meg?" he questioned. He went to punch her when she ducked, landing a blow to Sam's torso that sent him doubling over in pain. She kneed him in the crotch as the male demon kicked Dean who laid on the ground. Libby found herself able to move and advanced towards the demon that Dean was struggling to fight against. Dean knocked the demon onto his back just as Libby pulled the blade from Bobby's stomach, plunging it into the demon. She watched as the life of the demon's soul drained from the vessel before falling to her knees. A few drops of blood had splattered onto her hands and for the first time ever, it wasn't hers.

She stared at her hands, suddenly oblivious to everything going on around her. She had just killed something. It was a demon and deserved to die, but _she_ had killed it. She had broken the one promise she was meant to keep. Dean snatched the knife from the demon's vessel and started to walk towards Meg. Meg backed up in fear before she retreated from the body, the black smoke leaving the vessel's mouth and escaping through the ceiling. The vessel collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Need some help here!" Dean shouted out as the brothers rushed Bobby into the ER, Libby following behind.

"What happened?" a nurse demanded, rushing over to the men.

"He was stabbed," Dean replied. The nurse turned around frantically.

"Can we get a gurney?" she called out as two doctors pushed a gurney towards the men and Libby. They rolled Bobby onto the gurney, Dean assuring Bobby that everything was going to be okay. Dean believed it, but Libby didn't. She had seen plenty of evil in her life, and Bobby's current situation was the outcome of most of it. Sam and Dean started to follow as the doctors rushed the gurney away. The nurse stopped the brothers.

"Just wait here."

"No, no, we-we can't just leave him!" Sam argued, pointing in the direction that the gurney had disappeared to.

"Just don't move," the nurse told him. "I've got questions." She walked off somewhere else, unknown to the boys. It's not like they cared where she went. Sam ran a hand through his hair. Libby didn't dare utter a word.

"Sammy, we gotta go," Dean told his little brother. Sam shook his head.

"No. No way, Dean."

"The demons heard where the sword is. We gotta get to it before _they_ do, if we're not too late already," Dean replied, trying to knock some sense into his brother. Libby nodded.

"Dean's right, Sam." Sam stared at her in confusion, not noticing Libby until now. He hadn't even noticed her in the Impala riding in the backseat to make sure Bobby was okay.

"Come on!" Dean finished. Sam reluctantly left and Libby followed, the three of them rushing out to the Impala.

Libby clutched onto the seat, closing her eyes in attempt to ignore the bile threatening to escape her throat. "How fast are we going?" she asked breathlessly.

"Not fast enough," Dean told her, already flooring it but wishing the car would go faster.

"Oh, gosh," Libby whispered. "I'm gonna be damned to Hell. I deserve it this time. Oh my gosh. My mom is so gonna kill me." Sam listened to her in confusion but decided not to address it at the moment. "I'm so sorry, Mom. I had no choice. I-I had no choice. The demon was going to kill them." Sam turned a bit in his seat to see Libby's head down and her hands folded. She was praying.

* * *

After arriving at the storage unit, the Winchester brothers opened the trunk of the Impala to reveal their armory. Libby's eyes widened at the sight of all the weapons. The boys loaded up two handguns. "What am I gonna use?" Libby questioned. Dean shook his head.

"Nothing. You're gonna stay here and keep watch," he told her as he started to walk towards his father's designated lockup. Libby stared at him with wide eyes for a second before jogging to catch up with him. She struggled to keep up with the long strides of the Winchesters' legs.

"But every demon and angel are out hunting me. You can't just leave me to die!" she argued. "I can be of _some_ help. I mean I did just help save your asses back in the motel room."

"Yeah, after proving how much we don't need you. You're not willing to kill, Libby, and that isn't an option. You're too good. Go become a Nun or something. Hunting isn't made for you," Dean told her. She stopped following them, deciding to just obey Dean's orders and keep watch. She bit her lip in anticipation, glancing around nervously for any signs of demons. She was on high alert, able to sense any demon approaching Castle Storage.

After a few minutes of waiting, Libby grew bored and decided to find the brothers. She instantly regretted her decision when she saw the angels confronting the Winchesters in the storage unit. "Oh no," she whispered. The doors slid closed behind her and she spun around, pounding on the door. Zachariah smirked.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Libby turned around slowly, pressing herself against the steel door. "Looks like Sammy Winchester pulled you out of Hell, too."

"I'm no threat to you, Zachariah. I'm here to help," Libby told him. Sam glanced between the two, still unsure of who Libby really was.

"I told Michael that we didn't need you, and he told God. But God didn't listen. No, he believes that even after thousands of years locked up in Hell with your daddy that you could still be good." Libby gulped, nodding.

"I-I am. I want Lucifer dead as much as you do, if not more," she replied. Zachariah just laughed.

"Why would you want to kill Lucifer? He's your father." Sam's eyes widened as he stared at Libby. The girl that had helped saved his life was the daughter of the universe's greatest antagonist.

"I'm nothing like him!"

"No one goes to Hell willingly," Zachariah said. She shook her head.

"No, but I knew that it was the only way. Someone had to try and keep him down there until he learned his lesson. He never learned it, though, did he? It's not my fault. I can't control my father, but he can't control me either. I was down there for thousands of years and I never gave in to anything. You have to believe me," Libby cried. Her heartbeat quickened and her chest heaved up and down with every rushed breath. Zachariah snapped his fingers and Libby was out like a light. Collapsing to the ground between the dead demon vessels, all Libby saw was darkness.

* * *

Libby awoke to the hum of the Impala's engine. She sat up, clutching her head. "You're alive. I thought that son of a bitch killed you," Dean said, staring at the redhead in the rearview mirror. She looked around the Impala, groggy and confused.

"Uh, no. I can't be killed that easily. Where's Sam?" Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white. Libby frowned. "Did you leave him?" Dean sighed.

"He's at the hospital with Bobby. I just need some time away from him. What he did, Libby...it isn't something I can just forgive and forget." She nodded, suddenly appearing in the front seat next to Dean. Dean jumped slightly.

"Sorry," Libby muttered. Dean just kept his eyes on the road. "And I understand where you're coming from. I can't kill him."

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asked, glancing at Libby out of the corner of his green eyes. She shrugged.

"Meg was right; I wouldn't have the heart to kill Sam even if I needed to. I was raised pure, but everyone assumes the worst of me because of my father." Libby looked over to Dean. "Do you believe it?"

"That you're like your father?" Libby nodded. "Libby, everyone's got a dark side to them. No one is completely innocent. You proved that point today. But innocence doesn't always mean good. By killing that demon you saved us."

"I know, but I killed the vessel, too. That was an innocent human, Dean. He didn't deserve that." Dean just shrugged.

"If he was truly innocent then he's in Heaven right now. I'm sure that after being a back seat driver in his own body, he wouldn't mind being sent to Heaven. He'd have to deal with seeing himself kill who knows how many people." Libby sighed.

"I guess you're right," she admitted. "But I still feel guilty." Dean patted her thigh, grabbing it lightly in comfort.

"Why don't we go get a drink? Take our minds off of everything for a bit?" Libby furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Like water?"

"Stronger?"

"Wine?" Dean chuckled.

"You're just too innocent, Libby. We need to change that." Libby gulped, her eyes looking back to the road. She wondered just what Dean would make her do.


	4. Chapter 2

Libby wrinkled her nose after sniffing the liquid in the mini glass. Dean rolled his eyes. "Just drink it," he told her. She sipped the liquid warily. "No. You don't...here. Watch me." Dean brought the glass to his lips, throwing his head back as he downed the alcohol all at once. He shook his head, making a face at the strength of the tequila. "Your turn." Libby eyed the alcohol for a brief moment before copying Dean's actions. She slammed the glass down and started to cough.

"That's disgusting," she told him, pushing the glass away from her. She chugged her glass of water, the taste of the tequila leaving her tongue. "I'll stick with water."

"Buzzkill," Dean grumbled. Libby frowned, sensing that she was the reason Dean was upset.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to all of...this." She gestured to the bar around them. "The last I walked the Earth was eighteen years after mankind was created. I don't know the exact year or date, but I can tell you that it's a pretty long time," she explained. Dean nodded.

"Well, at least you're not as clueless as Cas. It's hard having him around others. He doesn't really fit in," Dean replied. Libby sighed, nodding.

"Yes, well I guess the more recent angels aren't accustomed to Earth and its traditions. I met all of the angels from my time, but I never met a Castiel. I suppose he was created after I was sent to keep my father in check." Dean flagged down the bartender.

"We're gonna need a lot more rounds. Keep 'em coming." If Libby was going to talk history of Lucifer and angels, then Dean would need a lot of alcohol in his system to keep him sane.

"You're destroying your liver," Libby said half an hour and twenty-three shots later. Dean downed another shot. Twenty-four shots. Dean slammed the glass down, grabbing another.

"Living the life I do, a destroyed liver is nothing." She sipped her water. A man slid in the barstool next to Libby, eyeing her.

"Excuse me." She glanced over at the man. "I'm sorry, I just want to tell you how beautiful you are." Dean glared at the man, but Libby just blushed.

"Oh, um, t-thank you," she stammered. She had never come across this situation before. No man or woman had ever hit on her. They were all too scared.

"I'm Alex," he told her with a grin. Libby's blood red lips lifted into a smile.

"Li-"

"Not interested," Dean interrupted, downing another shot. He threw a few bills down on the bartop and slid out of his barstool. "Let's go." Dean stumbled, Libby darting out of her seat and catching him just in time.

"I shouldn't have let you drink that much," she told the hunter with a frown. Alex watched, angry.

"Honey, you don't have to go with him if you don't want to," he told her. Libby shook her head.

"No, it's okay. He's my friend." Dean stared at her in confusion.

"Friend?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm your friend," Libby replied. Dean shook his head.

"You're not my friend. I would never befriend Lucifer's child." Libby's eyes widened as Alex stared at her in confusion. She took a quick glance around the bar to see if anyone had heard, but no one seemed to pay them any attention besides Alex.

"Okay, you're wasted. Help me out, Dean. I gotta get you to the car." Libby struggled to support Dean's weight, stumbling with every step. A few minutes later, Libby managed to get Dean over to the passenger side of the Impala. She stuck her hand in his jacket pocket, digging around for the keys.

"Hey, if you wanna bang just take me somewhere else. Not somewhere public," Dean slurred. Libby just rolled her eyes, unlocking the car.

"My innocence is still intact, Dean. I'm not one of your regular whores and I never will be," Libby said, shoving him in the car. "Holy crap, you're heavy. What do you eat?" Dean smirked.

"You really want me to answer that question?" Libby sensed that the answer would take a dirty turn, so she just ignored Dean and shut the car door. Slipping in the driver's seat, Libby tried to remember what Dean had done to start the car. She found a slit that matched up with the key so she shoved the key in and turned it, squealing with excitement when the car rumbled to life.

"This can't be too hard," she said, voicing her thoughts. She backed out of the parking spot carefully before putting the car in drive and speeding off to the hospital to pick up Sam. She had no idea how she knew everything about the car that she did, but she decided to not question it and just take advantage of the situation.

* * *

Libby awoke to a knife at her throat and the younger Winchester straddling her waist. Her eyes fluttered opened, meeting the glare of Sam Winchester. "Good morning to you, too, Rapunzel," she greeted. Sam didn't even roll his eyes.

"You're the daughter of Lucifer."

"I am."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Libby's lips curled into a smirk.

"You need me, Sam. Admit it. You're scared. You can't take down my father because you don't know his weaknesses. I do." Sam scoffed, shaking his head.

"You're just like him." Libby shook her head, the knife just grazing her neck.

"I'm nothing like my father." She grabbed Sam's wrist, snatched the blade from him, and shoved him off of her body. "I was raised by my mother among the humans," she told him, walking across the motel room and setting the blade on the counter. Dean lightly snored in the background, still passed out from the night's events. "I was raised good. I never sinned. Ever." She turned around and faced Sam. "Some would say I was better than Jesus."

"I find that hard to believe." Libby shrugged, running her fingers through her messy hair in an attempt to make it look neater.

"Believe what you want, Sam, but we need each other if we want to stop my father. It's the only way we make it out of this war alive, the three of us _and_ the world." Sam gulped. He knew she wasn't lying but he didn't want to make the mistake of choosing a demon over his family. Not again. Libby eyed Sam, studying him. "What's wrong?"

"This is all happening because I sided with Ruby over my family. I let Lucifer out of the Cage," he told her guiltily. Libby sighed, but shrugged.

"You made a mistake, Sam. Humans make mistakes. I'm not mad. You freed me, my father was just apart of the deal. Apparently we're a package."

"According to Cas, he's circling his vessel. He may already be in his vessel and walking the Earth." Fear rushed through Libby, the thought of her father finding her again sending shivers down her spine.

"Then we'll defeat him." She tried her best to sound confident, but if she couldn't believe it, then why would Sam? "I know it's hard to even think that it's possible, but it is. We've done it once before. We can do it again."

"Dean is Michael's vessel," Sam said simply. Libby nodded. "You know?" She nodded again.

"I was drawn to you two for a reason. You...something in me told me to kill you. Dean convinced me otherwise. And Dean...there was something Heavenly about him. I feel like I need to protect him." Libby glanced over at Dean's sleeping figure, smiling slightly. "He's a handful. I can see it now." Sam chuckled, nodding.

"Oh, you have no idea." It was quiet for a few moments before Sam asked, "So who is your vessel?" Libby glanced down at her body.

"It's mine." Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I was raised among the humans, Sam. I wasn't going to inhabit some poor person to make them a backseat driver for all of eternity. God made me a body. This is Libby." She gestured to her body.

"Got a last name, Libby?" She simply shook her head. "Alright, well if you're gonna be hanging around us then you'll need one. What name comes to mind?" Libby shrugged again.

"I never really thought about it." Sam walked over to his computer and opened it up, starting to type. Libby watched in awe as his fingers danced across the keyboard. He typed quickly and accurately without looking at the little squares with a printed letter on each one. He made no mistake when typing. Suddenly a new page popped up with a list of last names.

"I'd go for something for common. That way it's harder for people to pick you out if you're somehow mentioned on TV or online." As Sam slowly scrolled through all of the names, Libby read each and every one. She pointed to one in the _W_ section, causing Sam to stop scrolling.

"There. That one."

"Wilson?"

"Libby Wilson," she said, testing the name on her tongue. Libby nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I like it." Sam nodded, closing his laptop.

"Libby Wilson, it is. Is Libby short for something?"

"Elizabeth. I hate the name, though."

"Noted. Hey, Libby, you hungry?" Libby grinned at the thought of food. The difference between Libby and other angels was that she could blend in with the humans easily. She felt everything they felt. Saw everything they saw. Tasted everything they tasted. She couldn't taste every molecule like Castiel and the other angels. Being raised alongside humans gave her simple human traits, including her love of food.

"Food sounds amazing." Libby stopped halfway out the door. "What about Dean?"

"He'll be fine. Let's go," Sam called out as he headed down the stairs. Libby took one last glance at Dean's sleeping figure. He didn't look peaceful like most humans did. Even sleeping he looked stressed. Libby frowned slightly, but shut and locked the door before meeting Sam at the Impala.

* * *

Sam watched as Libby slowly ate her food, savoring every bite. An amused smile found its way on Sam's lips. Libby looked up to see Sam watching her eat. "What?" she asked. Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nothing. I've just never seen anyone so in love with food before." Libby nodded, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yes, well, it's been far too long since I've had food. It's even better than I remember. I mean, who knew that a chicken's fingers could be so good?" Sam threw his head back and laughed. "And french fries, I mean, don't even get me started. What are they made from?"

"Potato. They managed to turn something semi-healthy into a rectangle of sodium." Libby grinned at the young Winchester, popping a fry in her mouth.

"Well this sodium stuff is really good." Sam laughed again, finding everything that came out of Libby Wilson's mouth amusing. "Food's changed so much. I mean I had heard of the souls in Hell speak of things like ice cream and pie, but I never thought I'd get to experience it!" Sam slid his milkshake in front of Libby. "What is this?" she questioned, studying the ice cream smoothie.

"It's called a milkshake. Dip your fry in it. It's good, I promise." Libby nodded and picked up a fry from her plate, swiping it through the chocolate ice cream. She eyed it before slowly placing it in her mouth and started to chew. She let out a quiet moan, closing her eyes.

"Heavenly," she stated. Sam chuckled and nodded, dipping his own fry into the shake. "How did humans even come up with such concoctions? And what's pie and-and a cookie?" Sam flagged down a waitress, requesting a chocolate chip cookie and a slice of apple pie.

"You're about to find out." Libby sent him a grateful smile before sipping her Diet Coke. "You like the soda?" She nodded. "You enjoy humanity," Sam commented. Libby nodded again.

"I adore humanity. They were always so kind to me." She smiled sadly as she glanced around the diner. "Now there's so much evil within them and it's so sad." She watched an angry customer storm out of the diner, not wanting to wait a mere ten minutes for a table. Sam sighed, nodding.

"Unfortunately that's how it is, Libby. You're nothing like I thought you'd be." She frowned.

"You expected me to be...evil?" Sam nodded.

"Honestly? Yeah. I mean-" Sam lowered his voice. "You're the daughter of Lucifer and you were locked in Hell with him for thousands of years. I mean who wouldn't think you'd be evil? But, really, you're just a nice girl. You're like..."

"An angel?" Libby finished. Sam nodded. "I suppose I am. I mean my mother, Nadia, is an angel and my father was an Archangel. Technically he still is. He's just a fallen Archangel. It's unfortunate that you thought I was evil, but I do understand where you're coming from." Sam sighed.

"Unfortunately, Libby, people are going to think you're like your father until you prove yourself to him." Libby frowned, but nodded.

"I know," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 3

When the humans would ask her about her absent father, she would lie and say he died when creating the river for them. The humans knew she was born from the Angels but they never treated her any differently. If anyone had found out that Lucifer is her father, she would've been burned at the stake or drowned. He was a dangerous idea to them. To every living being. So when Libby disappeared eighteen years later without a trace, everyone automatically assumed the worst; Lucifer was roaming Earth and took her. After a while they assumed that she had given into the ways of Hell and they stopped looking for her.

So when Libby had stepped into the bathroom in the diner to freshen up, she came face to face with a demon who was quite happy to see her. "Libby, Libby, Libby." She spun around, blue eyes wide.

"Who are you?" she demanded, reaching for the blade in the waistband of her jeans. The demon flicked her wrist and the blade flew to the other side of the restroom, out of Libby's reach.

"My name doesn't matter...yet. Your father sent me here to fetch you." Libby tilted her head to the side in confusion. Her father didn't have his vessel yet. "Your angel buddy didn't tell you? Daddy's in his vessel." They was a knock on the main door of the bathroom.

"Libby?" Sam called out. "You okay in there?" She opened her mouth to call out his name when the demon slapped a hand over her mouth, holding the girl against her body. Her screams were muffled by his vessel's palm. Libby kicked, trying to knock down anything she could. So when Sam heard a crash coming from the bathroom, he barreled in to see Libby struggling for her freedom from the demon. "Let her go," Sam demanded. The demon grinned, chuckling.

"Sorry, but I have a delivery to make," the demon replied. Sam whipped out Ruby's knife, slicing it down the demon's arm. She let out a roar of pain, giving Libby the chance to escape. Libby flung herself towards the counter, hiding behind Sam and shaking with fear. The demon scowled. "You _bitch_!" She lunged for Sam, only to be greeted with the wrong end of the blade.

"Sorry, but Libby isn't going anywhere," Sam said with a grunt before yanking the knife out of the demon's vessel. Libby's gaze traveled from the dead vessel up to Sam, her eyes wide.

"She's dead," Libby whispered.

"And she would have killed you." Libby shook her head. "I think her taking you to Lucifer is a fate worse than death. Now let's go before someone comes in and notices the body."

"We're not going to bury it?" Libby asked with a frown. Sam shook his head.

"Sorry, no time. Let's go." He pocketed his knife and Libby snatched hers from the ground, the duo racing out of the diner. They practically threw themselves into the Impala, Libby clutching the dashboard as Sam sped out of the diner's parking lot.

* * *

Sam pulled the car into the parking space in front of their motel room. Libby got out of the car with shaky legs, clutching her stomach. Her eyes widened as she felt the bile rise in her throat. Her legs brought her to a bush before she could even think to move consciously, Sam cringing as Libby heaved up all of the food she had just eaten. He walked over, holding the woman's hair back as she released all of the food and liquids in her system. Sam rubbed her back soothingly.

Libby coughed after a minute or two, wiping her mouth and standing up straight. "You alright?" Sam asked. She nodded weakly, sending him a forced smile. "Come on," he said, nodding his head towards the door to their motel room. "Let's get you some water, advil, and gum." Libby furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's advil and gum?" she questioned as Sam unlocked the door, letting Libby enter first. Sam sighed.

"Advil is a pill that helps with nausea and headaches, and gum is a flavored cohesive substance," Sam explained. Libby chuckled.

"You sound smart."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Sam replied as he filled a glass with tap water. He handed the angel the glass before digging through his bag in search of a few Advil and a pack of gum. He pulled out the rounded container, opening it and shaking out two little pills. "Don't chew, swallow," Sam ordered, letting the pills fall into her open palm. Libby nodded, placing the pills in her mouth, before taking a sip of water to wash them down. Sam pulled a piece of mint gum out of the package and unwrapped it, handing the white stick to Libby. "Chew, don't swallow."

"So you do the opposite," Libby commented, sliding the stick of gum into her mouth. She started to chew, testing out the flavor on her tongue. She nodded in approval. "It's good."

"I know," Sam agreed. Libby walked over to the couch to lay down. Sam glanced at the girl and then to the empty bed that was meant for him. When they got the motel room they hadn't thought about Libby, only a place to stay while Bobby healed in the hospital. "Tired?" Libby nodded, rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn.

"Yeah. It's been a long day." Sam scoffed, nodding.

"I can definitely agree with you there." Sam nodded his head towards the bed. "Why don't you sleep on the bed?" he suggested. "You know, as long as you don't try to kill me." She smiled tiredly, but shook her head.

"No, I couldn't. That's your bed. I'll just take the couch. It's quite comfy," she lied. _It feels like an itchy rock_ , Libby thought to herself. Sam shook his head.

"Seriously, Libby. It's okay." She bit her lip in thought, looking between Sam, the bed, and the couch.

"Alright," she gave in, walking over to the empty bed. She kicked off her boots and climbed beneath the sheets, the fabric engulfing her in warmth. Sam walked around to the other side of the bed and copied her actions, making sure to leave at least a foot of space in between the two. Libby fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but Sam lay awake for hours.

A girl had shown up on their doorstep at the worst of times, claiming to be their enemy's daughter that wanted to kill Sam, and just twelve hours later he was sharing a bed with her. Sam wondered how his day had gotten that crazy. He wondered how his _life_ had gotten so crazy as to where he was sharing a bed with the literal spawn of Satan, not afraid of her attempting to kill him. He rolled over onto his side, watching as Libby's chest rose and fell in a steady tempo.

* * *

Libby woke up to the sun shining brightly through the motel window. Someone muttered a curse word before dropping a glass, the sound of the cup shattering echoing throughout the small motel room. Libby sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around the room until her gaze landed on a hungover Dean cleaning up glass. Libby sighed and waved her hand, the glass suddenly disappearing. "Yeah, I'm still drunk," Dean muttered to himself. Libby swung her legs over the edge of the bed, shaking her head.

"Nope." Dean jumped and spun around, shocked to see Libby in the room. "I just helped you clean it up," she said with a shake of her hand. He grunted, dry-swallowing a few pills. "Advil. They help," she commented. Dean nodded in agreement.

"That they do. I figured you'd be gone by now." Libby shook her head. "Have a good night with Sam?" he asked. Libby looked over her shoulder at a sleeping Sam, a small smile taking over her lips.

"Yeah. He was nice." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Nice? What exactly happened between you two last night?"

"He took me to a diner and we ate dinner," she said simply. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"And that's it?" Libby nodded her head slowly, confused as to where Dean was going with this. "No kissing? No sex?" Libby wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No, Dean, I am most definitely still a virgin." Dean raised both of his eyebrows in shock. "Why do you seem surprised?" Libby questioned as she filled another glass with water from the sink, taking a sip. Dean shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I just thought that you would've lost it sometime in Hell. I mean you were stranded there for thousands of years." Libby shook her head. "Let me guess; it's a sin," Dean said with a roll of his eyes. Libby shook her head again. "Then what?"

"I didn't enjoy my time in Hell, Dean. No one does. No one thinks of sex unless they're truly messed up in the head. Besides, I was too busy trying to get my father off my back and that's pretty hard to do." There was a faint humming sound that only Libby could hear. She looked around the room, trying to find the source of the noise.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure," Libby answered, the humming getting louder with each passing second. Suddenly the noise jumped a few octaves, making Libby clutch her head and scream out in pain. The windows shattered and the glass that was once in her hand fell to the floor, breaking into a million pieces.

"Libby!" Dean yelled. The redhead fell to her knees in the pile of glass, leaning forward in a fetal position with her hands still covering her ears. The noise only grew louder and the pounding in her head got worse. "What's going on?"

"Make it stop!" she cried out. Sam was now awake, rushing over to Libby's side. "Please, just make it stop!" Sam and Dean looked at each other, exchanging worried glances. They didn't know what to do. Hell, they didn't even know what was going on.

"Make what stop?" Sam asked. Libby didn't reply. She only continued to scream. "Libby, you gotta tell me what's happening or we can't help," Sam said soothingly.

"Ringing...loud...screaming," Libby choked out. She opened her eyes for a split second, her gaze landing on the silver band around her ring finger. She yanked it off, flinging as far away from as she could. The loud ringing noise slowly subsided, leaving Libby a panting mess. When she pulled her hands off of her ears Sam gasped.

"Libby," he muttered. "Your ears..." A trail of blood ran down from each ear. Libby swiped her finger across her right ear, pulling her hand away to stare at the blood in shock.

"That noise...it wasn't human," she whispered. Dean scoffed, nodding.

"Obviously. We couldn't hear anything," Dean told her. She frowned, looking around the room. "The windows all broke." His eyes widened when he glanced out of the spot where the window once sat to see his Impala, a crack running down the middle of the windshield. "It broke my baby," he whimpered. Libby shook her head.

"Actually, Dean, I broke the glass." He stared at her in shock and anger. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how powerful my scream is. An angel's scream is like...well, nothing you've ever heard," she explained. He pointed a finger at Libby, making her flinch away into Sam's side.

"You broke my car."

"Dean, it's a crack in the windshield," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "That car has been through _way_ worse." Libby looked between the two boys, wondering what Dean would do to her. Dean sighed, nodding.

"I guess you're right." Dean looked back down at Libby. "What the hell was that?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Beats me. One moment I'm talking to you and the next it's just this loud screaming. It's like someone was calling out to me." Sam looked up from Libby and gulped. He had a hunch on who would do this. Dean seemed to be on the same page as Sam because he got up and snatched the ring that Libby had tossed, studying it.

"Why toss the ring?" Dean questioned. Libby sighed as Sam helped her off of the floor.

"My father gave it to me. I left it in Hell. I don't understand why it came with me. I wasn't even wearing it when I climbed out," Libby replied. Dean studied the ring in his hand, running his finger along the scratches.

"You think he could communicate with her through it?" Sam asked Dean. Dean nodded, shrugging.

"Maybe. I mean this is Lucifer we're talking about. He could do anything for all we know." Libby wrapped her bloody arms around her body, hoping that it would bring at least some comfort to her. It brought nothing. She was still as fearful of her father as ever, and the ringing had only made her fear worse. "Alright, well, let's get all of this cleaned up." Dean gestured to the glass.

"What are we gonna tell the manager?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"We lie our way through it, I guess. I mean we can't exactly tell him that Lucifer was trying to contact his daughter." Libby frowned.

"I didn't mean to bring you any trouble. I can leave if you'd like. I'm sure I could find _some_ place to stay," she told the Winchester brothers. Dean opened his mouth to agree when Sam shook his head.

"No, there's no need for that." Dean shot Sam a glare. Sam shook his head again. "No, Dean! She's got every supernatural being on her ass. The moment Lucifer snatches her up is the moment we're all dead. She stays with us until we figure out what he wants to use her for."

"Or she can come with me." Libby gasped and spun around at the familiar voice, her heart pounding against her ribcage. "I can keep her safe from both the angels and the demons for a while," Castiel said. Libby looked up at the brothers, her eyes pleading them to not let Cas take her. Cas stepped towards her, his shoes crunching on the shattered glass, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and jumped back. "Elizabeth, I promise I won't harm you. I want to protect you. You're an asset to us winning this war. We could really use your help," Cas assured her. Libby shook her head.

"N-no. No. Not until I speak with Him." Cas tilted his head to the side, confused. "God," she clarified. "Not until I speak with God."

"Libby, we told you; God's gone. I'm sorry," Sam replied. Libby shook her head, stepping in between the Winchesters.

"Then I'm not going." Sam sent her a pleading look, but she just shook her head again. "No." Libby crossed her thin, pale arms across her chest, standing her ground. Cas just sighed.

"Very well then. I suppose I cannot force you to come, so I'll just be on my way then," Cas told her. She looked away from him, not wanting to meet his gaze. "You know how to reach me if you change your mind."


	6. Chapter 4

**Okay so a lot happens in this chapter and it jumps around a lot, so don't say you haven't been warned. I mean it is 7,453 words**

* * *

"So-" Sam chuckled. "What's with this job?" he asked. Libby sat in the backseat of the Impala, Sam's phone in her grasp as she scrolled through a list of different games.

"Dude suffers a head-on collision in a parked car? I'd say that's worth checking out," Dean replied.

"Yeah, definitely, uh, but, uh, we got bigger problems, don't you think?" Libby looked up, eyeing Sam. He was definitely talking about her and Lucifer bringing the Apocalypse.

"I'm sure the apocalypse'll still be there when we get back," Dean told him. Libby sighed. She didn't want the Apocalypse to be there when they got back from the case. She wanted it gone with Lucifer thrown back into his Cage. The only problem with that thought was that Libby didn't know if she'd be thrown back in Hell with her father, or left on Earth with Sam and Dean. And after the Apocalypse, would they keep her around or abandon her?

"Right, yeah, but I mean, if—if the Colt is really out there somewhere-"

"Hey, we've been looking for three weeks, we got bupkis," Dean interrupted, clearly wanting to drop the subject. Sam nodded slowly.

"Okay. But Dean...I mean, if we're gonna—ice the Devil—"

"This is what we're doing!" Dean yelled. "Okay? End of discussion." Sam looked out the window and sighed, Libby staring at the men through the rearview mirror. There was a long pause before Dean started to speak again. Libby knew not to say anything that could cause another fight. After Sam had run off for a bit, it left her and Dean alone. It was a hard time for both of them, the two being complete opposites. "It's just that this is our first real case, back at it together. You know, I, I think we oughta ease into it, put the training wheels back on." Sam raised his eyebrows, nodding, offended.

"So you think I need training wheels."

"No, 'we'. 'We' need training wheels, you and me. As a team." Libby cleared her throat, signaling that she was still the car. "And Libby," Dean added. Libby felt a smile sneak its way onto her lips, happy about being included. "Okay?" Sam nodded.

"Okay." Dean glanced over at Sam, realizing how hard it was for Sam to talk about it. Libby didn't know what went on in the past few years with Sam. Every time she tried to pry it out of Dean he'd change the subject. Libby ended up just dropping the subject, but she knew it couldn't be good if it led him to killing Lilith and freeing Lucifer.

"Man, I really want this to be a fresh start, you know? For the both of us." They exchanged glances, Sam nodding again before his gaze traveled to Libby in the rearview mirror. "How you doing back there, Clifford?" Dean asked, glancing at the redhead in the rearview mirror. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's a Clifford?" Libby questioned. Sam nudged his brother, shaking his head. Dean cleared his throat.

"It's a cartoon dog. He's big and red." Libby raised an eyebrow.

"Are you calling me fat?" Dean's eyes widened. In the past he's learned what implying a girl to be big will do. They get angry and then it doesn't end well from there. He guessed that it was worse with a mix between an angel, archangel, and demon. Dean shook his head.

"No. Of course not. In fact, you could put on a few pounds if you want to fight." Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was just digging himself a deeper hole.

"And I'm not fine the way I am? Last I checked, God made me this body and He doesn't make mistakes." She leaned back in her seat, sighing. "At least He didn't before," she muttered. Dean nodded his head to the side.

"And I'm sure He's a great guy, but things change, you know? How about Sam and I teach you to fight?" Dean suggested. Libby grinned, her mood instantly lifting. "If you're gonna be hanging with us then you'll definitely need some skills."

"I like the sound of that," she told Dean. Dean looked over to Sam, smirking.

"See? I can get a demon to like me, too." Libby reached forward and smacked Dean on the back of the head. "Ow! What the fuck, Libby?" Dean yelled.

"I'm not a demon," she growled. Dean rubbed his head, catching Sam staring at him with an amused smile.

"You were saying?" Sam taunted.

"Shut up," the older Winchester grumbled, focusing back on the road. Libby handed Sam his phone.

"It's boring," she said simply. Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know for a couple thousand year old angel, I figured a phone would've kept you busy for more than ten minutes," Sam commented. Libby shrugged, watching as Sam started to play a game on his phone.

"I like books." Dean cringed.

"You two are meant for each other," he teased, shaking his head. Sam shifted in his seat uncomfortably, but Libby never noticed. She was too focused on watching Sam win the game to even hear Dean's comment.

* * *

Dean walked out of the Walmart, tossing a bag at Libby who was leaning against the Impala next to Sam. "What is this?" Libby asked as she caught the bag effortlessly, opening it and looking inside.

"Clothes. More specifically, your new FBI clothes." She looked up at Dean, raised an eyebrow. "Congratulations, Libby Wilson, you are now an FBI agent," Dean said as he handed her a fake badge. Libby took the badge warily before reading it.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation. Agent Elizabeth Wilson," she read. She glanced back up at Dean. "Why do I need this?"

"Because you're working this case with us," Sam chimed in. Libby's eyes widened.

"Wait. I'm _what_?"

* * *

Sam sat a table across from Jim, the man suspected of his best friend's murder, with Libby and Dean standing behind the hunter. Libby played with the buttons on her blazer, only to have Dean slap her hand away. She frowned at him, but got the message; act professional. "I was in the house when it happened, I didn't even see it," Jim told the fake FBI agents.

"For argument's sake, say we believe you," Dean said.

"Why would you? The cops didn't."

"Well we're not your typical cops," Dean replied. Libby nodded.

"Please, just tell us what you saw," she begged.

"It's not what I saw, it's what I heard." Dean and Libby exchanged curious glances. "Tires squealing, glass breaking." Jim sighed. "It was the car that did it." Both Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows and Libby just stared at Jim.

"Come again?" she asked.

"The car?" Sam inquired as if it were the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

"I mean, I heard about the curse, but, I just thought it was a load of crap."

"Curse, what do you—what do you mean, curse?" Libby asked, slowly advancing towards the table. Her high heels echoed throughout the small interrogation room, sending shivers down the boys' spines.

"The car. Little Bastard," Jim clarified. Libby just stared at him in confusion. She could barely grasp the concept of cars, let alone what a Little Bastard was.

"Li—Little Bastard? As in _the_ Little Bastard?" Dean asked excitedly. Sam held his hand out, stopping Dean for a moment.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, uh, what's Little Bastard?" Libby nodded in agreement with Sam, not knowing what the hell it was. She was glad that she wasn't the only one in the room who was clueless about the automobile.

"It's James Dean's car. It's the one he was killed in," Dean replied as if it were obvious. Libby shook her head.

"Who is James Dean?" she asked, but her question went ignored. "Alright then," she grumbled, starting to pace around the room. She grew bored of the interrogation, tuning out most of it. It was obvious the boys wouldn't let her do much but play Fake FBI Trainee.

The boys finished up their interrogation quickly, Libby excited to finally leave the dreaded police station. It was all so depressing to her. People being locked up, framed, or actually being murderers or thieves. _All of this evil,_ she thought, _is because of my father. All of it. Every last bit. No wonder why people don't accept me for who I really am._

* * *

Libby stood in the corner of the impound garage, watching the brothers inspect the car. At that moment she wished she had gone with Castiel. Maybe it wouldn't have been as boring as watching Dean fangirl over a car dozens people were killed in. "So, what, this is, like, Christine?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head, still in awe by the car. Libby just rolled her eyes. It was a car, not a slice of pizza.

"Christine is fiction. This-This is real," he replied.

"Okay," Sam said. "Enlighten me." Libby decided to listen, wondering if knowing any of this information would help her adapt to the human world better.

"Well after James Dean died, his mechanic bought the wreckage, and he fixed it up." Dean continued to circle the car. "And it repaid him by-" Dean made a single clicking sound with his tongue. "Falling on him. And Tony McHenry was killed when it locked up on the racetrack. I mean, death follows this car around like exhaust. Nobody touches it and comes away in one piece." Sam studied the car with furrowed eyebrows and curiosity. "Then, in nineteen-seventy, it vanished off the back of a truck. Nobody's ever seen it since. I'm telling you, man, if this—if this car is Little Bastard, I will bet you dollars to donuts it's what killed the guy." Sam nodded.

"So how do we find out?" Sam asked.

"Cal matched the VIN number, but the only real way to know is the engine number," Dean said, gesturing to the car. Everything that had come out of Dean's mouth was like another language to Libby. Sam nodded.

"I'm guessing the engine number—"

"On the engine. Yeah." Libby bit her bottom lip as she studied the car. _Please don't kill the only two people who are willing to protect me_ , she thought. Libby opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything to Dean there was a whispering voice echoing throughout her mind. She looked around the garage for the source, but there was nothing.

"I'm gonna step outside for some air," she announced, the two hunters not paying her any attention. She headed outside anyways, pulling off her blazer as she did so. "Hello?" she called out, walking around the Impala. "Is anyone there?"

"Libby," the voice whispered from behind. She spun around, eyes wide and gasping, only to see that nothing was there. "Libby, it's me." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, trying to recognize the voice. "Libby, listen to me."

"Who are you?" she asked, "And why are you in my head? More importantly, how?" She walked around the outside of the building, the gravel crunching beneath her high heels.

"It's me, Libby. It's your father." She stopped, a bit of dust kicking up from her abrupt pause in walking. "We need to talk." She shook her head.

"No. Never. I'm never helping you. I'd rather die," she spat, trying to keep her voice from breaking. She heard his voice chuckle. It echoed all around her. She spun around in circles, hoping that he was near and that there was a source it was coming from. Not just her mind.

"Hell wasn't enough for you, was it? Admit it, Libby. You loved it," Lucifer said. She gulped, shaking her head. Her ice blue eyes were wide and her red hair was wild from the wind. Leaves started to swirl around her, encasing her in a funnel of death. It was a constant reminder of her time in Hell. All of the souls begging for mercy.

"Where are you?" she yelled out. "Show yourself, father!" Suddenly the leaves stopped and the wind died down. Everything was calm and at bay for just a few moments before she heard the voice behind her.

"Boo." She turned around slowly, coming face to face with her father in a blond vessel. The man looked to be in his thirties and distressed. Nick was still in the vessel as a backseat driver, forced to watch everything Lucifer did.

Before Libby could say anything she was knocked out, falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Good morning." Libby groaned, her eyes fluttering open only for her to shut them immediately due to the bright light. Her hand covered her eyes as she slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the change in light. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." Libby pushed herself to her feet faster than she's ever done before, backing away from her father.

"Where am I?" she asked, frantically looking around the room. Lucifer shrugged.

"A place." Libby scowled. "Oh, lighten up, honey. We're together again. The father-daughter duo back at it again with the torture and vengeance," Lucifer exclaimed, a sick grin plastered on his vessel's face. Libby searched for an exit, but decided that the only way out was the locked steel door behind her father.

"What do you want?"

"Only asking questions, I see. The Winchesters taught you well, my daughter." Lucifer sighed, shaking his head. "I suppose I should thank them. I mean they did let us out, after all. Maybe a fruit basket; a box of chocolates, perhaps. What do you think? Are they fruit or chocolate people?" Libby stayed quiet. "You've been running around with them for a few weeks now. I'm sure you know quite a bit about them." Libby shook her head.

"I don't ask them questions, Father, I just accept what they've graciously given me." He raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "A family. People I can protect who would do the same for me." Lucifer stared at her with a flat face for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. He walked over to his daughter, cupping her cheek.

"Oh, Libby. Sweet, sweet, innocent, Libby. You think they actually care about you." His expression changed from taunting to anger in a split second. "You're just a pawn in their game, honey. You're their weapon for winning this war which, by the way, they stand no chance of winning."

"You don't know the Winchesters like I do. I have faith in them." Lucifer nodded, pacing around the room.

"You always did have too much faith in people. I suppose you got that from me. I mean, I did get kicked out of Heaven and banished to Hell for loving my own father too much. Maybe that's why you don't show your love for me; because you're scared I'll leave you on your ass to fend for yourself like God did to me." Libby scoffed, shaking her head and chuckling.

"You think I love you?" she asked. "You're nothing but the Devil to me," she spat, disgust coating her tone of voice. "The only reason I didn't put up a fight when sent to Hell was because I knew it was for the greater good." Libby slowly advanced towards her father, watching as he eyed her carefully. "I'm a weapon, right? I mean every angel, every demon, every hunter, they want me. It's how they'll win this war. I may be just an asset to winning the war and stopping the Apocalypse, but at least they actually care enough to protect me and teach me the ways of the humans." The volume of Libby's voice rose with every word, this being the first time she ever rose her voice at anybody.

"I see they've taught you how to have an attitude. So much for being pure, right?" Lucifer hissed. Libby grabbed his vessel's outer shirt before ramming him into the wall. The wall cracked and Libby looked up, smirking when she realized that they were just in an abandoned building somewhere on Earth.

"My purity was lost when I killed one of your demons to save the Winchesters' lives. So tell me, Father, what makes you think I wouldn't kill more? What makes you think I won't be the one to slaughter you when the time comes?" She let go of Lucifer roughly, stepping back. "Maybe it's time I embrace who I really am. I'm not some weak human." Libby's eyes glowed bright blue, the color of an angel's, and the shadow of her wings appeared on the wall behind her. They were full, not broken like a fallen angel's. "You want a demon? I'll show you a demon." Lucifer's eyes widened as she pulled the demon-killing knife from the waistband of her slacks, running her finger along the edge. She reached out, plunging the blade into her father's gut. She knew that it wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt like a bitch.

Lucifer gritted his teeth, breathing heavily, as Libby yanked out the blade. "They'll just kill you when they're done with you, Elizabeth. Don't say I didn't warn you," Lucifer said through clenched teeth.

"Watch your back, _Dad_ ," Libby sneered. She disappeared suddenly, the only thing left of her in the room was the echo of the fluttering of her wings.

* * *

"Sam. Dean." The Winchesters jumped, spinning around to see Libby holding a knife dripping blood. Their eyes widened. Libby slowly looked up from staring at the knife, tears welling in her eyes. The knife slipped from her grasp, clattering to the floor of the motel room.

"Libby, what happened?" Sam asked, rushing over to her side. Dean watched my a distance, wary of the girl and her actions. "Are you okay?" Libby nodded, but paused and shook her head. "Here. Sit down," Sam told her, leading her over to the bed. She seemed to be in shock.

"Where were you?" Dean questioned. "We walked out and you were gone. Your jacket was on the ground, but you were nowhere to be found." Libby's gaze landed on the dusty blazer draped over the back of a wooden chair before she looked up at Sam. "Libby," Dean said, his tone warning her of something.

"My father. He found me," she choked out. Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean, eyes wide with worry. "H-he told me that you would just use me and then kill me when you won, but I didn't believe him. You wouldn't do that, right?" The men were silent. " _Right?_ "

"We're, uh, we're not sure what to expect of you," Sam said cautiously. "We know that you're doing everything in your power to be good, but we're afraid you might snap. Dean and I talked it over, Libby, and we think it's best if you go with Cas." Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"N-No. No! I'm not going anywhere! Sam, he's gonna come after you. Both of you. You need me there to protect you guys," Libby argued. Dean cleared his throat.

"No offense, Libs, but you can barely manage to kill a demon without going into shock. What makes you think you can protect us from _Lucifer_?" Dean asked. Libby's face fell into a frown and she looked between the two brothers.

"Guys, I just stabbed my father and probably killed his vessel to come back to you two and make sure you were okay." Sam and Dean exchanged shocked glances. Stabbing someone was one of the last things they ever expected Libby to do, especially when it was her father and an innocent man. "I can't just leave."

"Sorry, Libby, but you gotta-"

"Okay," Sam said, interrupting his brother. Dean raised an eyebrow. "You can stay."

"I'm sorry, _what_? Dude, she's-"

" _Staying_ ," Sam replied. He nodded his head towards the door of the motel room. "Dean, can I talk to you outside for a minute? Alone?" Dean glanced at Libby before nodding, following his brother outside. Libby walked around the motel room, bored and scared. Sam and Dean were talking in hushed tones, making Libby sigh when she realized that she couldn't hear them. Her gaze landed on Dean's phone, left unlocked, sitting on the table. She bit her lip, wrapping her arms around herself to keep her from reading Dean's texts. They were his privacy. Libby knew better, but curiosity got the best of her. She dropped her arms and glanced at the door, concluding that the boys wouldn't be in anytime soon, and picked up Dean's phone. She started to scroll through the texts.

 _Dean_

 _She's dangerous. We need to find a way to stop her._

 _Dean_

 _She's playing us_

 _Dean_

 _This girl is a threat_

 _Dean_

 _I think she's working with Lucifer_

Libby reread the texts over and over, hoping that they weren't real. But they were on the phone screen in her hands. She knew it was one hundred percent real. There hadn't been any replies from the receiving number as far as Libby could tell. She set the phone down, turning it off, just as the door to the motel room opened. Dean was mad, it was clear on his face. He obviously hadn't won the argument. Dean sent Libby a sharp glare, making the girl take a few steps back. "Good news. You're staying," Sam told Libby with a grin and a clap of his hands. Libby nodded mutely, still staring at Dean.

"Hey, wasn't my phone on that side of the table?" Dean asked, pointing to the other end of the table. Sam shrugged and Dean averted his gaze to Libby. "Did you touch my phone?"

"No. I didn't even know it was there," Libby whispered, unable to find her voice. Sam stared at her with a frown.

"Libs, you alright?" She just nodded. "Who's hungry? Why don't we go out to the diner down the road?" Sam suggested. Dean perked up at the mention of food, and Sam expected Libby to at least nod. But she didn't. She shook her head.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not that hungry," she replied. Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean just stared at the girl.

"You ate like half the things on the menu last time. How are you not hungry? You're never not hungry," Dean told her. She shrugged.

"I'm just not hungry, Dean. Is it that bad that I don't want any food right now?" Libby snapped. Sam raised an eyebrow at her and Dean just stared at her in shock. They had never seen the girl snap at them and she had been with them for a month or two now. Sam and Dean exchanged glances before looking back to the redhead.

"Libby, are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked cautiously. Libby's fists clenched at her sides, gritting her teeth.

"I'm fine!" she shouted. She let out a loud frustrated groan before storming out of the the motel room, letting the door slam behind her. She heard someone following her as she walked out of the parking lot.

"Libby!" Dean shouted. Libby ignored the hunter and just sped up, trying to escape him. "Libby, wait!"

"Just leave me alone, Dean," she replied. She felt her heart being to race, but she wasn't scared. It was adrenaline. Rage driven adrenaline, something she had only experienced when she killed the demon the day she met the Winchesters.

"Can't exactly do that, Sweet Pea. What's going on with you? First you stab Lucifer, then you refuse food, and now you're trying to leave when all you've done is cling to us. Is there something going on we should know about?" Dean asked, jogging to the girl. She stopped abruptly, turning around and facing Dean as he slowed to a halt in front of her.

"I don't know what's going on. I was once so scared to even mutter a curse word and now I'm not hesitating to stab my own _father._ Dean, I-I'm scared," she whispered. Dean stared into her eyes, searching for something. He didn't know what, but he was trying to find something in her eyes that showed she wasn't Libby Wilson.

"Libby, we'll figure this out. Why don't we all just go out to eat, okay?" Dean suggested. Libby tilted her head to the side in confusion, studying Dean. "What?"

"Just a few minutes ago you wanted me gone. Why the change of heart?" Dean rolled his eyes. "No, Dean, I'm serious. I've never met anyone as bipolar as you." Dean looked truly offended by her statement.

"I'm not bipol-" He let out an aggravated sigh. "I'm learning to tolerate you for Sam's sake. He wants you around for some odd, unknown reason so I'm gonna keep you around. I still don't trust you."

"I don't trust me either," Libby admitted. Dean nodded slowly, suddenly feeling unsafe and uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Glad we're on the same page then," he told her warily before nodding his head towards the Impala. "Come on. Sam's waiting on us." Libby eyed Sam leaning against the Impala, looking around, before shaking her head.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna take a walk to cool down. I just need some time to myself after what happened today." Dean nodded, totally fine having dinner without Satan's Spawn.

"Y-yeah. Sounds good. Call us if you need us," he told her before turning on his heel and walking away. Libby let out a sigh and ran a hand threw her hair, glancing around the parking lot before taking off down the sidewalk.

After an hour of walking Libby found herself at a dead end in a dark alley. She turned around, letting out a huff of air. Libby had no idea where she was and her phone had died a few miles back. She walked out of the alley only for a man to step in front of her, blocking her way out. She went to step around him when he moved in front of her. "Excuse me," Libby said politely.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" he questioned, eyeing her head to toe. Libby stook a step back, their bodies now inches apart.

"Sir, I really need to-"

"Why don't we have some fun?" The angel tilted her head to the side, confused. "What's your name?"

"I don't think it's smart to tell you. Now if you excuse me-" He grabbed her shoulders and shoved Libby against the alley of the wall. Her head smacked the brick roughly and she clutched the back of her head in pain.

"I asked what your name is, girl," he growled. The small redhead's eyes widened and fear rushed through her veins. Dean had warned Libby about people like him when Sam had taken off. He told her that they wouldn't let her go unless they got what they wanted, and it was something Libby wouldn't give. His hand started to dig through her pockets, searching for something. A wallet, perhaps.

"I-I don't have any money. Please just let me go," Libby begged. She went to push him away when he shoved her into the wall again.

"No money, huh?" Libby shook my head. "I guess there's something else you can give me then." Her breath hitched in her throat when his fingers fumbled on the buttons of Libby's shirt. The petite woman ducked under his arms, starting to run, when he grabbed her hair and yanked her back. She let out a yelp as he threw her to the ground.

"I think the lady told you to let her go," a familiar female voice said. The man turned around and Libby glanced around him to see Meg. _What was_ she _doing here?_ The man just smirked, chuckling.

"And what are you gonna do about it, honey?" Meg laughed, pulling a blade out of her pocket and twirling it in her hands. "You're not gonna do anything to me." Meg raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure of that, big boy?" she asked, slowly walking towards him. Libby was frozen in fear, wondering if Meg was there to take her back to her father. Before the man could even get out a word, Libby watched as Meg plunged the blade in the side of his neck before yanking it out. Libby let out a choked scream, her hand flying up to her mouth to silence herself. His body fell to the ground, the blood seeping out of his neck and pooling around him. Meg's gaze averted from the dead man over to Libby, helpless and scared, on the ground. She held her hand out. "I'm helping you up, not killing you," Meg told her. Libby sat there for a second before reluctantly taking her hand, letting the demon pull her up. "Thought you were the big bad Angel of Hell," Meg said, pocketing the knife and walking towards the pub next to the pair of supernatural girls. Libby caught up with her, struggling to stay in step with her.

"Why are you here?" Elizabeth hissed as Meg pushed open the door to the building.

"Why are you questioning it? I just saved your ass from getting raped," she replied, heading straight for the bar.

"I had it handled." She just scoffed, shaking her head with an amused smile.

"Yeah, if an angel getting tossed around like a rag doll by a human is 'having it handled'," she told Libby, flagging down the bartender. Libby frowned, knowing that she was right. _I wasn't strong enough to defend myself against some human._ "Besides, where are the other two musketeers?"

"Dinner." Meg raised an eyebrow.

"And they didn't take you along?"

"I didn't want to go." The bartender placed a tray of shots in front of Meg and Libby, Libby watching as Meg downed a few of the alcoholic drinks.

"I'm not gonna drink these by myself," Meg told her as if it were obvious as to why she requested a whole tray. Libby bit her lip, eyeing the alcohol before deciding against it. She simply shook her head. "Oh, _come on_ , Libby Lu. Don't tell me you don't drink alcohol either." Libby's gaze lowered to the bartop. "Libby, even _Jesus_ drank alcohol. A few shots won't hurt anybody." Meg threw her head back as she downed another shot, slamming the glass down on the bartop.

"I already tried a shot when I was with Dean that first night. It's absolutely disgusting. And besides, I was meant to be _better_ than Jesus," Libby explained. Meg just chuckled, shaking her head.

"Honey, you've already broken your promise to God by killing that demon and stabbing Lucifer. You might as well make it worth it," Meg replied, raising another glass and chugging it. A pastor slid onto the bar stool next to Libby, confusing her. "Look who else is breaking his promise to God," Meg said as she leaned over to Libby. Libby just rolled her eyes.

"Humans make mistakes. I don't."

"You shouldn't judge until you've heard people's stories," the pastor told the girls, spinning the barstool to look at them. Meg just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And what's your story, Father?" Meg asked, resting her chin in her hand in curiosity. Libby just took a sip of her water.

"My wife was cheating on me and we're getting a divorce. I think God would forgive me for having a few drinks," the pastor told the girls. Libby frowned and Meg just chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint, but God's not here. He left us." Libby nudged the demon's side.

"Meg," she muttered, "shut up." The pastor just shrugged, sending Libby a grateful smile.

"It's your right to believe whatever you want, but I do hope you find your way to God." Meg just scoffed and rolled her eyes. The pastor's gaze landed on Libby. "And you. You seem devoted to God." Libby sighed, shrugging.

"Not as much as I used to be. I have my complications with Him," she admitted, taking another sip of her water. "But I can only hope that He'll give me an explanation for doing what He did, and I can only pray that He'll forgive me." The pastor raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Forgive you for what? Drifting away from Him?" Libby shook her head, her finger tracing the rim of her glass. _For giving into evil. For sitting at a bar and having drinks with a demon. For talking shit about Him._ "I think God can find a way to forgive you. I mean it's not like you killed someone...right?" Libby cleared her throat rather awkwardly.

"What if...what if it were out of self defense? Do you think He'd forgive me?" The pastor nodded his head to the side, somehow not phased by Libby practically admitting she killed a man. But it wasn't a man. It was a servant of Hell. _He deserved to die, right?_

"Do you forgive yourself?" Libby shook her head. "Forgive yourself then see where that takes you." Without another word the pastor turned his seat back around, thanking the bartender for the glass of beer that slid in front of him. Meg sighed, sliding a shot in front of Libby.

"Meg, I told you-"

"Listen, Libby Lu. Your daddy sure does love spittin' out orders and I happily follow them, but I do know this; you're nothing like him. How anyone could be in Hell that long without giving in is unheard of, but maybe, just maybe, you can defeat him. Now, don't think I'm encouraging you to do shit, because I really don't want you and those hunters to win. But I do want you to help us. He's your family, Libby Lu, and you stick with family. Besides, we need you. You're powerful." Libby rolled her eyes, sliding the shot back over to Meg. Meg just glared at the angel, pissed.

"Meg, I've told you before; I made my mistakes and I'm not making them again. I'll find my way to win this war and you find yours." Libby spun around in her seat, looking around the pub for any sign of where she was. "Where am I, anyways?"

"About ten miles from your motel," Meg replied with a smirk. Libby sighed, earning a nudge in the gut from Meg. "Have some fun before you go out killing some more demons...or angels." Libby shot Meg a sharp glare. "You're no ordinary angel. Use that to your advantage." Libby furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the demon.

"And how do I do that?"

"Are you going to join our side?"

"No."

"Then I won't tell you."

"Rude."

"It's called being _smart_. I see it's a trait you don't have. Must be from spending so much time with these pesky humans," Meg replied. Libby raised her eyebrows, not believing what Meg had just said.

"You were human once."

"'Once' being the key word. I'm not anymore, and neither are you. Actually, you were never human. The big man upstairs just created a body for you. It looks quite cozy. Ever think of getting another one?" Libby shook her head. "Might need to after tonight." Fed up with Meg and her comments, Libby pushed herself off of the barstool. "Where are you going?"

"To find Sam and Dean. You're boring me," Libby replied simply before walking out of the bar. The breeze sent chills down Libby's spine, causing her to wrap her leather jacket around her tighter before walking. The man's body was still in the alley, no one taking notice to it yet. Libby frowned down at it but kept going, trying to retrace her steps back to the motel. Hoping the the phone would magically recharge, Libby pulled it out of the inside pocket of her leather jacket and held down the power button. The screen never lit up. Libby sighed and looked around in search of a phone. There were no payphones around and no people. For a Sunday night the town was awfully empty, setting off warning bells in Libby's mind.

"Lost?" Libby gasped and spun around only to see a teenage boy staring at her. She let out a silent breath of relief, letting her hand fall from her chest.

"Um, yes. Do you have a phone I can borrow?" Libby held hers up. "Mine died." The boy nodded and pulled out his Blackberry, handing it to the hunted angel. She sent him a grateful smile before dialing Dean's number.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice deep and gruff.

"Dean?"

"Libby? Where the hell are you?" Libby looked up at the pub, reading the sign.

"Mel's Pub," she said simply. Dean nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright. I'll come pick you up. We're not far. Just stay there," Dean ordered. He hung up before Libby could even get in another reply. She frowned down at the phone before handing it back to the boy, thanking him. Libby started to pace, a habit she had started in place of biting her nails a few centuries ago. The cold nipped at her nose, turning it a slight shade of pink. Just then Meg walked out of the bar, heading straight for Libby.

"Go away," Libby grunted, not looking over to the demon. Meg just sighed, stuffing her hands in the front pockets of her jeans.

"You're on the wrong side of this war."

"I'm sure my father told you to tell me that," Libby replied, looking around the streets for the Impala. Meg shook her head. "He'd say anything to have me fight with him."

"Nope. He doesn't even know I'm here. If we had you then we'd win without a doubt. Ice Michael, take over Heaven, and bring Hell on Earth. You could be a ruler, Libby Lu." Libby just scoffed, shaking her head.

"I don't want to be a ruler and I definitely don't want Hell on Earth. Hell is...well, Hell. I believe that I was created for a reason, Meg. You may not, but I do. I'm a soldier of Heaven, not Hell." Meg let out a frustrated groan, desperately trying to reach out to Libby and get her to accept.

"That's just it, Elizabeth! With us you're not a soldier, but a leader. Call it whatever you want, but everyone wants you on our side. Heaven doesn't believe in you anymore. Not since you were let out of Hell. They believe that you gave in to Lucifer's ways. I mean, who wouldn't after being trapped down there for millenniums?" Libby turned, staring at Meg with a flat look.

"I can convince Heaven that I'm no threat. Meg, did my father ever tell you the real story as to why I was sent to Hell, or was it just that they just thought I'd end up like him?" Meg stared at the angel in confusion. The latter was the only logical reason they'd send an innocent girl to Hell. "I'm a weapon. One that's dangerous enough to take out the whole world, and maybe even the universe. I was sent there so that I couldn't destroy anything. You shouldn't want my help. No one should." Libby heard a honk as the Impala rolled up to the sidewalk. "I need to get going."

"Just consider my offer, Libby. You know how to find me." Libby shook her head.

"Don't count on it," she told Meg before climbing in the back of the Impala. Sam stared out the window before turning around in his seat to face Libby.

"Was that-"

"Yes."

"What did she-"

"Doesn't matter." Sam reached out and ran his thumb across Libby's cheek, frowning when he saw that it was a bruise and blood and not just mud. Libby smacked his hand away.

"The hell happened to you?" Dean asked as he drove away, eyeing Libby in the rearview mirror. "You look like complete shit." Libby shrugged.

"I fell," she lied. She didn't want to admit that she had to have a demon save her ass. She was claimed to be the most powerful being to ever walk after God, yet she needed a demon to save her from some human. "I just want to sleep." The brothers nodded, Sam turning back around in his seat.

* * *

Sam climbed in the bed next to Libby, turning off the lamp. Dean was already asleep, knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow. But Libby knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, the events of that night playing on a constant loop in her head. "Libby," Sam whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam. Just go to sleep," Libby replied, turning on her left side and facing the door to the motel room. Sam frowned but nodded, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him. A silent tear ran down Libby's cheek when she realized how useless she was to the Winchesters. She was just playing them by now, risking their lives when she could be out hunting down her father. Her fits of rage were the only things keeping her safe, but they could also cause someone to get hurt. Someone like Sam, Dean, or Bobby. Libby wasn't willing to risk their lives.

* * *

"You rang?" Libby spun around to see Michael in a vessel, hands shoved in his front pockets. "It's not everyday Lucifer's daughter wants to meet up with you. Are you suicidal or something?" Michael asked. Libby nodded her head to the side.

"Or something," she replied. "We need to make this fast. The boys are waiting for me." Michael chuckled, shaking his head.

"Working with the Winchesters. Dumb move on your part. They're gonna kill you." I just shrugged.

"So I've been told. Anyways, I got a problem that you might be able to help with." Michael raised an eyebrow. "Heaven sees me as a threat because of my time downstairs. I never broke."

"You killed a demon your first day back," he deadpanned. I nodded.

"Exactly. A _demon_. Not a human, not an angel. A demon. I want to help. Frankly, I don't want Hell on Earth because it really sucked. You need me, I want to help."

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"Dean and Sam say yes to my brother and I." Libby laughed. It was a genuine laugh, actually thinking it was a joke. But then she saw Michael's face.

"Wait. You're not kidding, are you?" Michael shook his head. "No. No way in hell am I letting you use those men as a vessel."

"Elizabeth-"

"Use me." Michael furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Think about it, Michael. You'd have all the power in the world with me as a vessel. You would defeat Lucifer like-" She snapped her fingers. "That."

"He's your father. We can't trust you with that." Libby scowled at the Archangel, pissed at what he was telling her. "We want to use you, Elizabeth, we do. But we just can't _trust_ you. I'm sorry, Liz, I truly am."

"Don't call me _that_ ," she growled. An amused smirk appeared on Michael's lips. It was the nickname that all of the Angels had used back when she walked among the humans. It was the nickname God used.

"So _that's_ why you go by a different nickname. You don't want to be reminded of your past," Michael said in realization.

"I don't want to be reminded of the betrayal. God's just full of empty promises, Michael." Michael cupped Libby's cheek, smiling thoughtfully at her.

"Oh, Elizabeth. I remember when you would happily oblige to any order given. When you were so polite."

"This is the twenty-first century. Things change," Libby spat, smacking his hand away. "I said I want to help, not be your bitch." Michael raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"My niece, I appreciate your concern but maybe it's best you stay out of this war. Maybe you should pick, what's the term, Team Switzerland?" Michael suggested. Libby chuckled, shaking her head.

"I see who you really are now. You made yourself an enemy, Michael. Consider me Team Winchester," Libby told her uncle before walking out of the gas station. She opened the back door to the Impala, sliding in.

"Where's the pie?" Dean asked, noticing that Libby got in with empty hands.

"They were out," Libby lied smoothly. Her fists clenched at her sides as she tried to control her anger. "Let's just get as far away from here as possible." Michael watched as the car containing the three hunters sped off, a scowl resting on his vessel's face.

 _That girl is going to ruin_ everything _,_ Michael thought.


	7. Chapter 5

"I said give it to me!" Libby roared, swinging at the demon. He ducked, dodging her punch and lunging for her torso. The force brought both Libby and the demon to the ground, the pair now wrestling on the ground. Libby managed to get on top of him, pinning his arms down next to his head. "Ever since I met you I've hated you," she hissed. The demon just smirked.

"That's not nice, sweetie," he taunted before headbutting her. Libby rolled off of the demon. As he got up she swung her legs out behind him and knocked him in the back of the knees, the demon falling next to Libby with a grunt. Libby shot up from the floor, stepping on his back and letting the heel of her boots dig into his skin.

"Where's the sword?" she demanded.

"What sword?" the demon yelled. Libby scowled at him.

"You know what I'm talking about. The Sword of Elizabeth, where is it?" Libby shouted as she whipped her blade out of her boot and pressed it against the back of the demon's neck. The demon didn't reply. "I know you have it. I promise I'll spare your life if you give it to me. It's not you I want dead," she assured the demon. He let out a defeated sigh, pointing to a locked closet. Libby grabbed the demon by the back of his shirt, yanking him off of the ground, before dragging him next to her towards the closet. She shoved the demon towards the keypad roughly. "Open it," she ordered. The demon typed in a code before the door beeped. Libby looked up for any traps, satisfied when she didn't see any. The demon pulled open the door and gestured for Libby to go in first.

"Ladies first," he told her. She shook her head, grabbing the collar of his shirt again.

"I wasn't born yesterday," Libby sneered before tugging the demon in with her. She glanced around the closet-converted-into-safe before her eyes landed on an ancient box, Enochian symbols carved into it.

"No one can seem to open it," the demon informed Libby. Libby nodded, running her fingers across the rim of the box. She heard a click before the lid popped up. "How'd you do that?" the demon asked with wide eyes. Libby let him go, pushing him away from her, before picking up the sword gently. It had been millenniums since she had seen the sword. She felt the power radiating off of it and into her, a smirk curling onto her lips as she gripped the handle of the sword.

"Let's test it out," Libby said before spinning around and driving the blade through the demon's chest. The inside of his body glowed a bright purple and his skin started to disintegrate before he fell to the ground as a pile of ash. She grinned. The Winchesters were definitely going to win this war.

* * *

 _24 Hours Earlier..._

"So there's no way to kill Lucifer?" Sam asked as Libby paced the length of the motel room. Libby shook her head, biting her thumbnail.

"Come on, man. There's gotta be something. There is always a magical weapon that can kill someone. Libby, are you sure?" Dean asked. Libby rolled her eyes, nodding. "Stop pacing. You're giving me a headache." Libby stopped, shooting a glare at Dean.

"Does your buddy Meg know anything?" Sam questioned. Libby just raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"My buddy? She is most definitely not my buddy. She's a demon, Sam. Who is stupid enough to trust a dem-" Libby cut herself off, remembering the story Sam and Dean had told her about Ruby. Sam looked down at the table guiltily. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. I get it. I was stupid," Sam replied. Dean scoffed, shaking his head.

"That's the understatement of the year," Dean grumbled. Sam frowned and Libby whacked Dean upside the back of his head. "Ow! Bitch!"

"One; be nice to Sam. Two; don't call me that." Libby let out a frustrated sigh. "And you're right, Dean, there's always something out there that can kill something. Hell, I think there's something out there that could probably kill God." Dean's ears perked up and Libby glared at him. "No, we're not killing God." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun," he whined. Sam just chuckled, watching his brother with an amused smile. "So what can kill you?" Libby shrugged.

"Don't know where it is. I lost it ages ago. I think I was sixteen the last time I saw it. It's probably destroyed by now." Sam furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"What's it called? I can Google it and see if anything comes up," Sam told her. Libby nodded, then stopped.

"Wait. What's a Google?" Dean groaned and Sam just stared at her with an 'are you serious' look. "What?"

"It's part of the Internet. Now what's it called?" Sam asked, getting impatient. Libby nodded.

"Right, right. The Sword of Elizabeth." Sam's fingers managed to type those four words in just a few second before hitting enter, watching Google load everything that existed on the weapon. "It has a crystal blue gem on the pommel," Libby explained. Sam nodded, his eyes skimming over a website about the sword.

"Says here it was last seen in nineteen fifty eight," Sam told her. Libby furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head.

"No, that can't be true. It was destroyed. I would know because I'm the one who destroyed it. Move." Libby shoved Sam out of the way and started to read the page before clicking on another one. After reading through six pages, they all said the same thing; it was last pawned in nineteen fifty eight in Kripke's Hollow. Dean clapped his hands together making Libby jump slightly.

"Cool. So we know that the sword wasn't destroyed and where it is, but tell me again why we want it?" Dean asked. Libby looked up at the oldest Winchester, rolling her eyes at him. "You, missy, need to stop with the attitude."

"When you stop with the alcohol," Libby retorted. "And we need it because if the demons or angels get their hands on it then we're all dead, not just me. If that sword falls into the wrong hands then the whole world is screwed."

"Why would God even create it? Weren't you meant to be pure?" Sam questioned. Libby bit her lip. "You're hiding something."

"What? No I'm not," Libby lied. Sam nodded, standing up.

"Yes you are. You're doing that thing where you bite your lower lip whenever you lie. What aren't you telling us?"

"Oh, would you look at that? Satan's daughter is lying to us. Again. Shocker," Dean exclaimed sarcastically. Libby picked up the closest object, a baseball, and chucked it at Dean. It hit him in the gut, making Dean crouch over in pain, the wind knocked out of him. "Oh, you little bitch," Dean wheezed. Libby just smirked at him.

"I wasn't meant to be pure. I was meant to be a warrior. To fight along my father and his brothers. As you can see, that didn't exactly work out. So when I was given the sword I destroyed it. Or at least I thought I did," Libby explained to the boys. "If that sword falls in the wrong hands then we don't have to worry about the Apocalypse because there won't be a world for it to happen on." Sam and Dean exchanged glances, Dean still rubbing his stomach where the baseball hit him.

"How far away is Kripke's Hollow?" Dean asked.

"About a day's drive," Sam replied, already packing up his stuff. "We gotta get moving. Libby's our only chance at winning this for now." Libby bit down on her tongue to keep herself from objecting to Sam's statement.

"We only know this sword can kill Libby. What other powerful creature can it kill?" Dean inquired, shoving his clothes into his duffel bag rather messily. Libby gulped.

"Anything I want it to."

"So you and this sword have like a psychic connection?" Dean asked, glancing at Libby in the rearview mirror as they sped down the highway. Libby nodded her head to the side.

"If you want to call it that, sure. I can control what it does. Say I stab someone but don't want to kill them, then the sword doesn't kill them. It can make them appear dead," Libby told the Winchesters. Sam nodded in understanding.

"So you can make it create illusions."

"Exactly," Libby confirmed. Sam nodded. "Which would come in handy if I were a warrior. The power is in the crystal." Dean grunted.

"Of course it's in the crystal. It's always in the magic gem," he grumbled. Libby chuckled. "So what's so special about the crystal that gives it the power to kill anything you want it to?"

"Well, this crystal was one of the first things ever created by God. It's from one of the other worlds he had created before it was destroyed. He somehow kept it safe in Heaven. When I was born he created a blood link between the sword and I. The crystal has my blood in it," Libby said. She felt like she was giving the boys a history lesson. Sam and Dean took a few minutes to process everything Libby had just explained. The power came from a crystal from another world and was filled with Libby's blood. "I don't know if it can kill my father, but there's a good chance it can. There are only two things it can't kill, and we don't have to worry about one of them."

"Okay, so this is the ultimate weapon that can win the war?" Dean asked. Libby nodded. "Then why does everyone want you so badly? You're supposedly the most powerful being next to God, yet this sword is the thing that can kill Lucifer himself."

"Because the sword is more powerful with me. Yes, I'm very powerful. It is true that I could destroy the world with a single snap of my fingers, but this sword can destroy the universe if I wanted it to." Sam's eyes widened. "It can only be used by me, but in the wrong hands this thing can end the world."

"How?" Sam questioned.

"If someone breaks the Crystal then we're all screwed." Dean let out a low whistle.

"That's quite the weapon God created. I wanna touch it," Dean said with a grin. Both Sam and Libby rolled their eyes at Dean, Sam looking down at his laptop and Libby glancing back down at a book in her lap. Sam had lent it to her after making her promise not to tell Dean that it was his. Libby opened up to page one of Circle of Secrets. It was directed more towards teenagers, but Sam and Libby couldn't care less. It was still a good book.

Sometime on the road, Libby had laid down across the backseat of the Impala, book in her grasp above her as she read. But now she was asleep, the book rested face down on her stomach as her chest rose up and down in a steady rhythm. Sam turned around in his seat to say something to Libby only to find her sleeping. A small smile took over his lips and he chose not to wake her, as she hadn't been getting much sleep in the past few weeks due to the stress of the Apocalypse and her father constantly trying to come in contact with her. Dean took his eyes off of the road for a moment and glanced over at his brother. "You think Libby's telling the truth about this sword?" Dean asked. Sam sighed, shrugging.

"We can only hope, right?" Sam replied. Dean nodded, his eyes focusing back on the road. "Besides, Libby's only told small lies. She wouldn't lie about something this big. Not when it can end the whole Apocalypse." Dean nodded, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music echoing through the Impala.

"I think she was lying about that gas station being out of pie," Dean said. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Dean, you gotta lay off the pie, man. I think Libby is saving your health." Dean, confused for a brief moment, shook his head.

"No, no. Not that. I think she was meeting up with someone or ran into them. She seemed pretty pissed and eager to get out of that town. You think she ran into a demon or an angel?" Dean asked. Sam just shrugged. "I mean, think about it. Libby does everything that's possible to please us, and just out of the blue she forgets everything she went in the gas station for. That's not right, Sammy. Something's up with her. Like why mention the sword now? Why not in the beginning?"

"Dean, I don't know. I really don't," Sam said honestly. Dean sighed, nodding and continuing to drum his fingers on the steering wheel.

"She likes you." Sam looked to his brother in confusion. "Libby. You seem to be her favorite. She clings to you more than me or Cas. She's always gotta be around you to protect you. It's like she's got a thing for you." Sam shrugged again, thinking about it. Dean was right, though. Libby was constantly around Sam, either needing his protection or vice versa. It was rare that she stuck to Dean. "She stayed with me when you took off only because she needed to stay on top of all things supernatural for this war. Had there not been a war, she would've followed you like a lost puppy," Dean explained.

"Dean, whatever it is, I'm sure it's temporary. Maybe it's like a puppy love crush. I don't know. I mean I wouldn't mind having a relationship." Dean stared at Sam in disbelief.

"Dude, seriously?"

"What?"

"You know we can't have that type of relationship with anyone, especially Libby. Not only is she Lucifer's daughter, but she's gonna be leaving right after this war. I highly doubt she'll stick around. Besides, if you're with her then that's just leverage for the angels and demons. They'll use you to get to her. She killed a demon to save me before she even knew us. Imagine what she would do for you if you two were together. She's a ticking time bomb, Sam," Dean scolded, his voice growing louder with each word. But Libby never woke up to hear anything that the brothers said. She was too far deep in her slumber, reliving each and every memory of Hell from the past few millenniums.

"Dean-"

"I'm serious, Sam."

"Okay," Sam gave in. Dean looked between the road and Sam, shocked that it was that easy.

"Okay? That's it? You're not gonna put up a fight or anything?" Sam shook his head. "Wow. That was easier than I thought." Dean leaned closer to the steering wheel, struggling to read the dimly lit sign. They were nearing Kripke's Hollow, Sam's nerves building up with every mile left behind them. They all knew they were walking into a fight. If Libby knew where the sword was then that meant Lucifer and Michael would, too.

It was a war between two brothers and one's child. A war that would end in blood, death, tears, and heartbreak. A war that would end in revenge. They all knew that only one would die. No one of the three would risk their life for the other. They were all on opposite sides. Michael; the archangel for Heaven. Lucifer; the fallen archangel for Hell. Libby; the hybrid for Humanity. It was a war that lives would be lost in. Innocent lives that had no idea that the supernatural even existed.

* * *

Dean pulled the Impala up to the pawn shop, cutting the engine and turning around to wake Libby. "Libby," Dean said. The redhead didn't budge. "Yo, Copper Top. Wake up," Dean said again, this time nudging her. Libby let out a gasp, her eyes flying open as she shot up. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Dean. "You alright?" Libby nodded and set the book aside.

"Yeah, are we here?" The brothers nodded. "Great. Let's go get that damn sword and get out of here," Libby said before stepping out of the Impala. She stretched her arms and legs, letting out a yawn, before heading inside the pawn shop. The door was unlocked despite the fact that it was midnight. Libby's slowed to a stop just inside the store, glancing around and listening for any sign of life in the shop.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"The door. It was unlocked," Libby whispered. Sam and Dean exchanged confused glances before the three of them stepped further into the pawn shop. "Split up and find the sword. This place isn't that big so it shouldn't take long." The brothers nodded, Sam going to the left and Dean the right while Libby headed for the back of the store. She rummaged through a few shelves and display cases before her gaze landed on a closet locked from a keypad.

"Hey, Sam," Dean said. "Check it out." Sam turned around, jumping before glaring at his brother who held up a clown. "You want it?" Dean asked with a grin. Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes at his brother's maturity. Or lack thereof. The brothers went back to searching as Libby tried a code on the door. There was a loud beep, letting Libby know that she typed in the wrong code. She scowled at it, mentally cursing out modern technology. She tried again, another loud beep echoing throughout the store. Suddenly glass shattered, the trio stopping and exchanging glances to see if it was one of them. No one had a guilty look on their face, letting them know that someone else was among them.

"Libby!" Sam hissed as she walked away to investigate it. "Libby, get back here!" Sam tried again, but Libby didn't listen. She was too focused on the sound of the heartbeat. The sound of the breathing. As the beating got louder she pulled out her knife, ready to stab anything that came across her. A snow globe dropped behind her and she spun around, the redhead swinging the blade at just air. She let out a sigh, dropping her arm to her side just as a demon came up behind her and kicked her in the back. Libby stumbled forward, catching herself on the counter before spinning around.

"Elizabeth, it's been a while," the demon greeted. Libby scowled at him.

"Amy," Libby hissed, glaring at the demon. Amy's lips curled into a smirk, a blade in his hand.

"I heard you were looking for your pretty little sword," he said. Libby nodded. "Well, that's too bad. You're not getting it."

"Last I checked it was the Sword of Elizabeth, not the Sword of Amy. I suggested you give me what I want before I get angry," Libby threatened. Amy just chuckled, his laugh cold and dark like every demon's. Libby heard the sound of chaos in the main part of the shop, signaling that Amy wasn't alone.

"I'm under strict orders not to let you near it." Libby nodded her head towards the locked closet.

"It's in there, right?" Amy shrugged, not giving up its location. "I'll take that as a yes." Before Amy could even blink, Libby flicked her wrist sending Amy into a shelf next to them. "I want my sword, Amy," Libby said as she walked towards him, the sound of her high heeled boots echoing throughout the small shop. Amy pushed himself off of the ground, the shattered glass crunching beneath his feet. Libby tossed him against the wall behind him. "And I won't ask again."

"You're not getting that sword," Amy told her, yanking a large piece of glass out of his vessel's arm. "Even if I have to die."

"I said give it to me!" Libby roared, swinging at the demon. He ducked, dodging her punch and lunging for her torso. The force brought both Libby and the demon to the ground, the pair now wrestling on the ground. Libby managed to get on top of him, pinning his arms down next to his head. "Ever since I met you I've hated you," she hissed. The demon just smirked.

"That's not nice, sweetie," he taunted before headbutting her. Libby rolled off of Amy. As he got up she swung her legs out behind him and knocked him in the back of the knees, the demon falling next to Libby with a grunt. Libby shot up from the floor, stepping on his back and letting the heel of her boots dig into his skin.

"Where's the sword?" she demanded.

"What sword?" Libby scowled at him.

"You know what I'm talking about. The Sword of Elizabeth, where is it?" Libby shouted as she whipped her blade out of her boot and pressed it against the back of the demon's neck. The demon didn't reply. "I know you have it. I promise I'll spare your life if you give it to me. It's not you I want dead," she assured the demon. He let out a defeated sigh, pointing to a locked closet. Libby grabbed the demon by the back of his shirt, yanking him off of the ground, before dragging him next to her towards the closet. She shoved the demon towards the keypad roughly. "Open it," she ordered. The demon typed in a code before the door beeped. Libby looked up for any traps, satisfied when she didn't see any. The demon pulled open the door and gestured for Libby to go in first.

"Ladies first," he told her. She shook her head, grabbing the collar of his shirt again.

"I wasn't born yesterday," Libby sneered before tugging the demon in with her. She glanced around the closet-converted-into-safe before her eyes landed on an ancient box, Enochian symbols carved into it.

"No one can seem to open it," Amy informed Libby. Libby nodded, running her fingers across the rim of the box. The symbols all glowed before she heard a click, the lid popping up. "How'd you do that?" the demon asked with wide eyes. Libby let him go, pushing him away from her, before picking up the sword gently. It had been millenniums since she had seen the sword. She felt the power radiating off of it and into her, a smirk curling onto her lips as she gripped the handle of the sword.

"Let's test it out," Libby said before spinning around and driving the blade through Amy's chest. The inside of his body glowed a bright purple and his skin started to disintegrate before he fell to the ground as a pile of ash. She grinned. The Winchesters were definitely going to win this war.

Libby walked out into the main part of the shop to see three slaughtered bodies on the ground, Sam and Dean's faces splattered with blood. They looked up the sound of Libby's entry, panting. She held up the box a bit. "I got it," she announced with a sheepish grin. Dean nodded his head towards the door, the trio leaving the shop.

"Alright, so let's see this thing," Dean said after they all climbed into the car. Libby opened the box to reveal the sword, pulling it out. The silver glistened in the faint light of the surrounding street lamps. Dean stared at it in awe, reaching out to touch it when Libby pulled it back.

"No, Dean. I don't know who exactly has touched this or what they've done to it," Libby said. "Amy said that they could never open the box, but that doesn't mean someone else hasn't." Libby pulled an old sheath from the bottom of the box, sliding the sword into it.

"Did you carry that around?" Sam questioned. Libby nodded.

"It was mostly for show. The angels wanted people to know what could happen if they rebelled. Needless to say, nobody ever rebelled that had to deal with me." Sam nodded, an impressed look on his face. Suddenly his phone buzzed and he glanced down at it.

"Who is it?" Dean asked. Sam stared at the phone in confusion, rereading the text.

"It's from Chuck. Says we need to get to the Pineview Hotel. It's urgent." Dean slammed on the gas, speeding off towards the Pineview Hotel.

"Who's Chuck?" Libby asked, putting the sword away.

"You're about to find out," Sam said with a sigh. "Can't say you'll be excited about it, though." Libby just raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply. She had a bad feeling deep down in her gut about this.


	8. Chapter 6

Since they were already in Kripke's Hollow, it didn't take long to reach the Pineview Hotel. Vermilion, Ohio wasn't that far from Chuck's home, only about six hours away which was nothing to the hunters and Libby. Libby slept most of the time, the Sword of Elizabeth never leaving her side. She couldn't risk it falling into the wrong hands again. Not when they needed it the most. So when the trio raced over to a pacing Chuck Shurley, Libby had the sheath secured around her waist like she used to do. With every step the sword would bounce against her thigh, the feeling oddly familiar to the girl. "Chuck! There you are," Sam said, the three hunters slowing to a halt in front of him. Libby eyed the man, a familiar form of energy radiating off of him, but she couldn't quite recognize it.

"Guys?" Chuck asked, genuinely surprised at their arrival. His gaze landed on the redhead. "Who are you?"

"What's going on?" Dean demanded.

"Ah, nothing. You know, I'm just kinda hanging. Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Chuck replied. He seemed nervous and confused, and something told Libby that she shouldn't have been.

"You told us to come," Dean said as if it were obvious

"Ah, no I didn't," Chuck responded with a shake of his head. Libby furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah you did, you texted me. This address, life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?" Sam asked, starting to get mad. Libby narrowed her eyes at Chuck, but he shook his head after thinking about it for a second.

"I didn't send you a text."

"We drove all night!" Dean yelled. Chuck shrugged, shaking his head again.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what could..." Suddenly realization hit him. "Oh no."

"What?" Dean asked angrily. Chuck opened his mouth to reply, clearly not happy about the situation either, when the doors to the hotel flung open suddenly and a blonde rushed out squealing.

"Sam! You made it!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, ah, Becky, right?" Becky gasped, all grins and giggles. Libby's stomach churned at the sound of her happiness, a pang of jealousy striking her suddenly. But she didn't know why. She had nothing to be jealous of.

"Oh, you remembered," she said breathlessly. She lowered her voice a bit. "You been thinking about me." Dean looked away, rolling his eyes. He was annoyed and pissed and so was Libby.

"I..." Sam looked to Dean and Libby for help, Libby crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl planted on her face.

"It's okay, I can't get you out of my head either."

"Becky, did you take my phone?" Chuck asked nervously, constantly glancing from Becky to the Winchesters and Libby. He was scared. Scared that the Winchesters would kill him for the fangirl pulling this stunt.

"I just borrowed it ...from your pants," Beck replied as if it were nothing. Libby stepped forward, her hand dropping to the hilt of her sword.

"Alright, listen, bitch-" Sam stared at Libby in shock, as did Dean, before Dean placed his arm in front of Libby's chest, keeping her from hurting Becky, or worse.

"Alright, alright, Scarlett Johansson. Tone it down there," Dean warned. Libby frowned, not understand the reference, but understanding the warning. Her hand let go of the hilt of her sword, crossing her arms over her chest again with a pout on her face. The boys had never really heard Libby curse before and the fact that one girl could make her curse shocked the boys. Sam started to believe what Dean was telling him the night before in the Impala.

"Becky," Chuck whispered, mad.

"What? They're going to want to see it!" Becky replied, getting defensive before excitement bubbled up and out of her. The three hunters exchanged glances.

"See what?" they all chorused.

"Oh My God. I love it when they talk at the same time!" Becky glared at Libby. "Except you. Who even are you?" she growled. Libby raised an eyebrow looking truly offended.

"I'm the girl that's gonna kick your ass later," Libby threatened. Dean rolled his eyes before grabbing Libby and pulled her against him. He held her arms together to keep her from reaching out and punching Becky in the face. "Hey! Let me go, Dean!"

"No, because I don't need Becky calling the cops on you and then daddy dearest finds you." Libby frowned. "Control your anger before you kill us all." Chuck stared at them in confusion, unsure of what was going on with Libby. "What? You didn't know about-" Chuck shook his head. "Man, we've got a lot to fill you in on." Libby's eyes widened.

"Wait. He knows about everything?" she questioned. The boys nodded. "Who doesn't know about you two?" Sam and Dean looked at each other, annoyed and offended.

"Hey, Chuck?" a random man called out, clipboard in hand. "Come on pal, it's showtime." Becky took off up the stairs excitedly, Chuck turning to Sam, Dean, and Libby.

"Guys. I'm sorry. For everything," he told them before rushing up the stairs after the man and Becky. Libby managed to get out of Dean's grasp, racing up the stairs after Chuck, Sam and Dean following shortly behind. As they entered the lobby, a man dressed exactly like Dean walked by, complimenting him on his outfit. Becky stood there in excitement, watching everything that happened as if her life depended on it.

Before everyone walked into the hotel auditorium, Becky pulled Libby off to the side. "Listen..." Becky trailed off, still not knowing her name.

"Libby."

"Listen, Libby. I just want to let you know that Sam's mine, so back off. Dean's free, though." Libby scoffed, staring at her with an amused smile. Libby couldn't help but chuckle.

"You think Sam actually likes you? Honey, I have a better chance with Dean than you do with Sam, and I'm pretty sure Dean wants to kill me in my sleep," Libby retorted. Becky scowled at the redhead before her gaze fell upon the sword.

"Why do you have a sword? Who are you to those boys anyways?" Libby just rolled her eyes, sighing. Becky was really getting on her nerves and they hadn't even been there ten minutes. How was she going to put up with her all day?

"I have a sword because it's a weapon that was handcrafted by God for me," Libby said. Becky just laughed. "You know Sam and Dean are real, and so am I. Also, I'm an asset to the boys." Libby went to walk away when Becky stepped in front of her, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing?"

"You're not getting Sam. You have to go through me first," Becky told her seriously. Libby did everything in her power not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing, slapping her knee as she did so. "What's so funny?"

"Becky, sweetie, I can get you outta my way with the snap of my fingers. Besides, I don't even want Sam. I'm not anything to those boys besides an ally. Once we finish what we need to I'll be on my merry little way and you can continue daydreaming about you and Sam." Libby looked up at the sight of movement, her gaze landing upon Sam.

"Libby, let's go," Sam said, nodding his head towards the auditorium. Libby went to walk away towards Sam when Becky grabbed her arm. Libby glanced down at Becky's hand clutching her arm before glaring daggers at the girl. She flashed her angel eyes, the bright blue making Becky's eyes widen, before walking away thanks to Becky loosening her grip out of fear and shock. Libby happily walked next to Sam, smiling up at him. "What'd she want?" Libby just shrugged.

"Wanted to know who I was," she lied.

* * *

"Welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention. At three forty five in the Magnolia room we have the panel, 'Frightened little boy, the secret life of Dean'. And at four thirty there's the 'Homoerotic subtext of Supernatural'," the man with the clipboard announced into the microphone. Dean's head dropped in shock with wide eyes while Sam and Libby listened in confusion, arms crossed over their chests. Becky stood beside them, shoving her way between Libby and Sam. Libby stumbled to the side, catching her balance on the empty seats. "Oh, and of course the big hunt starts at seven pm sharp." The room burst out into cheers and applause, Becky clapping excitedly. Libby made her way next to Dean, letting out a huff of air.

"Trouble in paradise?" Dean asked out of the side of his mouth with a slight chuckle. Libby just rolled her eyes.

"She acts like she owns Sam. She threatened me. The bitch threatened me!" Libby exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "No human ever threatens me," Libby growled under her breath. Dean laughed, patting Libby's back before letting his hand rest on her shoulder.

"Just ignore her, Libby. We should be out of here soon enough. Besides, didn't you want to know our life stories? There's a whole series out there for you to read up on." Libby grinned, glancing at the doors behind her. "Don't even think about it. I was joking."

"I need something to do while in the car for hours and phones are boring."

"Then why'd we get you one?"

"So I could get ahold of you two. Duh," Libby replied. Dean just rolled his eyes, focusing back on the stage.

"But right now, right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator, the writer of the Supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!" the man announced, gesturing to Chuck behind the side curtains. He walked out rather timidly, clearly not excited to be there while Sam and Dean sent death glares to the author. There was a massive amount of cheering making Libby clutch her ears in pain. All of her senses were heightened due to staying on high alert until after the Apocalypse. Just the single drop of a pin sounded like someone speaking in a normal tone.

Chuck leaned forward to speak when he hit the microphone, receiving some feedback that made Libby wince. "Okay. Okay, good, this isn't nearly as awkward as I-" He cleared his throat, waving his hand. "Dry mouth." He cleared his throat again before grabbing a water bottle, practically chugging down the whole thing. Libby watched with raised eyebrows and an amused smile.

 _Maybe this convention won't be as bad as I thought it'd be_ , she thought. The room was silent as Chuck chugged the water bottle, everyone staring at him as if he were an angel or a god.

"Okay. Uh, so I guess...questions?" he asked awkwardly. Suddenly every hand in the room shot up except for the four in standing in the back. Chuck looked startled by the sudden actions, Libby staring at the crowd in shock. "Uh...you?" Chuck said, pointing to a random man dressed as Sam. He leaped up, grinning. He was rather awkward looking and really skinny, definitely not fitting the part of Sam Winchester.

"Hey, Mr Edlund. Uh...big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place?" he asked. Chuck's eyes widened and he glanced over at Sam and Dean who cocked their heads to the side slightly, interested to hear the answer. Libby went to take a step back when she tripped on something, falling on top of Dean and knocking a few chairs down rather loudly. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Nice going, klutz," Becky spat before nuzzling herself in Sam's side. Sam took a step closer to Dean, away from Becky. Libby just rolled her eyes as Dean helped her back up.

"You alright?" Sam asked Libby. Libby nodded mutely, tuning back in the answer. Chuck sent her a small smile, a gesture in which she returned.

"Oh, ah, I...it just came to me," Chuck said, returning his attention to the crowd. Dean pursed his lips, tilting his head back. Libby sighed and rubbed her elbow, still hurting from when it knocked into the corner of the chair. Suddenly all the hands in the room shot into the air again, making Libby jump slightly. A german man asked a question, Libby not listening until she heard the mention of Ruby's name.

"Ja, follow up," Hookman said. "Why can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, nein?" Sam looked pissed as Dean turned to his little brother with a thoughtful look as if taunting him. Suddenly Becky started walking down the rows of chairs in anger, trying to get to the man.

"Hey! If you don't like the books don't read 'em, Fritz," she yelled. Hookman sat down awkwardly and embarrassed, Libby letting her head fall into her hand with a small groan.

"Okay, Okay, just..okay, it's okay," Chuck said, trying to calm Becky down. "So, next question." Every hand shot up again. "Yeah, you." Another kid dressed as Sam stood up.

"Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell. So, what happens next?" Libby's blue eyes widened and she turned to Dean, staring at him in shock.

"You went to Hell?" she whispered, surprised. Dean nodded. "How did I not-" Libby shook her head, holding her hands up. "Nevermind. I don't even want to know.""Oh. Well there lies an announcement, actually. You're all going to find out." Chuck looked up at the Winchester brothers, the real ones, who eyed him suspiciously and threateningly. "Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again." The room erupted into cheers, fans leaping up from their seats, yelling and applauding. Becky screamed as she jumped up and down in excitement.

* * *

Libby walked out of the restroom only to see Becky sitting alone and Sam, Dean, and Chuck nowhere to be found. Becky glanced around the room until her gaze landed on Libby, so she patted the seat of the chair next to her. Libby raised an eyebrow, pointing a finger at her own chest. Becky nodded. "Oh boy," Libby whispered before walking over and taking the seat. "Hey, Becky."

"How are you even alive with how much of a klutz you are?" Libby raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth to answer, but Becky kept talking. "And I saw the way you and Sam looked at each other. You two need to stop."

"Becky, I'm not even-"

"I already told you, Libby, he's mine. I don't care what you are, Sam is mi-"

"Jesus Christ, do you ever shut up?" Libby yelled. Becky's eyes widened and she shrunk back into the chair. Libby let out a breath, calming her heart rate as she closed her eyes. "Listen, Becky, I'm just an ally to Sam and Dean like I already told you. I take it you know that everything is true and you know what's happening." Becky nodded, still watching Libby with wide eyes. "I am here to help them. I'm the only one who can stop the Apocalypse and to do that, we need each other."

"Why do they need you? You're probably just some regular ole angel who doesn't stand a chance against Michael or Lucifer," Becky told her. Libby tilted her head to the side as she studied Becky, debating if she should tell her the truth or not.

"Becky, have you ever read the Bible?" Becky shook her head. "No? Good. Okay. Most of it's wrong, I can tell you that. My name is Elizabeth and the sword on my side is the Sword of Elizabeth. My sword. My mother is an angel and my father is an archangel." Becky's eyes widened even more, if that were possible, staring at Libby in shock. "Nadia and Lucifer fell in love and had a child. Becky, I'm that child. I'm Lucifer's daughter." Becky went to stand up and run away from Libby when she grabbed Becky's arm, pulling her back down in the seat.

"Please don't hurt me," Becky squeaked out. Libby just rolled her eyes.

"This is why I don't like telling people who I am," Elizabeth grumbled. "Look, I'm nothing like my father. The only reason I was sent to Hell was to make sure he stayed there, plus the angels believed I was a liability. I had a job and I did it, until my father and I were freed. Now that we're out, I have to put him back. You understand?" Becky nodded mutely. "Good. So let's review; I'm no threat, I don't want Sam, Sam doesn't want me, and Sam doesn't want you. Got it, yeah?" Becky just nodded, Libby grinning. "Great! I'm gonna go get some water." Libby stood up and walked away, leaving Becky sitting there still in shock.

A few minutes later Sam and Dean walked up to Libby, alcohol in their hands. "How are you?" Sam asked Libby. She spun around, a bit of water sloshing out of her glass and onto the carpet.

"I think I got Becky off of my back," she told them. They raised in eyebrow in curiosity. "I just had to put the literal fear of me in her. She'll keep quiet, but expect questions," Libby said with a wink. Sam and Dean both groaned.

"Why did you have to do that, Libby?" Dean asked. She shrugged.

"She thinks Sam has a thing for me and vice versa. She keeps threatening me about it and it was ticking me off. Besides, that girl's obsession with you two gives me the creeps," Libby explained. Sam and Dean nodded in agreement, exchanging glances when Libby looked away.

Libby's phone rang as she sat at the bar, downing her sixth glass of water. She pulled it out of her pocket to see an unknown number. "Hello?" she asked, eating a cherry.

"I see you have your sword again." The stem dropped from Libby's fingers, her eyes widening. "That's going to be a problem."

"What are you-"

"Don't lie, Elizabeth. When my demons didn't come back I knew you got the sword. Going to that building only confirmed it," Lucifer replied. Libby gulped, looking around the room. "I want you to know that you made a grave mistake, but I'm still willing to let you join me if you'd like." Libby slid off of the barstool, rushing outside of the hotel.

"I'll never join you, do you understand me? Never. I despise you, remember?" she hissed. Lucifer just chuckled.

"You wanna know the best part about having demons everywhere, Libby? They don't leave out a single detail when they come back to report to me. So when I heard how close you were getting with little Sammy Winchester, I knew that he was the way to get you on my side."

"What are you even rambling on about?" Libby asked, confused.

"You'll find out soon enough." The line went dead and she stared at her phone.

"You're really getting on my nerves," she hissed at the phone. She walked over to the hotel doors, pulling on the handles, but they didn't budge. "What the-" Libby yanked as hard as she could, using all of her strength, but nothing happened. "Oh no. This is bad. This is really really bad," she panicked, running her hands through her hair. She glanced behind her and gulped before taking off towards the Impala. She dug around the trunk for anything that could break down the doors, but she found nothing. They were sealed tight as if it were magic. Libby slowly stood up in realization. This wasn't just a convention. This turned into a case.

* * *

"Look Sam. I'm not gunna lie. We had undeniable chemistry. But like a monkey on the sun it was too hot to live. It can't go on. Chuck and I, we found each other. My yin to his proud yang. And well, the heart wants what the heart wants. I'm so so sorry." Libby watched from a distance with a smirk as Becky poured her heart out to Sam, thinking he actually cared.

"Yeah, Sam. Sorry," Chuck said with a nod, his hand intertwined with Becky's. Sam grimaced at both of them, Chuck smiling sheepishly.

"Will you be all right?" Becky asked. Sam mocked a sad face, sighing heavily.

"Honestly I don't know. I'll just have to find a way to keep living, I guess," he told her. Libby watched, nodding in approval. Sam was a damn good actor.

"God bless you," Becky said with a grin. Chuck and Becky turned to each other, smiling. Libby walked up, arms crossed over her chest and smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey, Becky? Does that mean Sam is mine for the steal?" the redhead asked, looking up at Sam. Sam stared down at her in confusion before realizing what she was doing. He wrapped an arm around her waist, deciding to play along. She was showing Becky how right she actually was about Sam not liking her. Becky nodded.

"Yes. Libby, I'm so sorry I said all of those things to you. I didn't mean them at all," Becky apologized. Libby snorted before clearing her throat, catching the glare Sam threw at her.

"Thank you," Libby said, pretending to be sincere. "Really, it means so much to me."

"Okay. Oh, hey. Chuck. If you really wanna publish more books, I guess that's ok with us," Sam told Chuck. Libby raised an eyebrow shocked.

"Wow. Really?" Chuck asked excitedly. Sam shook his head, replying immediately.

"No not really. We have guns and we will find you." Chuck nodded, catching on. Libby chuckled and rested her head on Sam's shoulder. She hadn't realized what she was doing at the moment. All she knew was that Sam's arm was still wrapped tightly around her waist, as if scared to let go.

"Okay, okay. No more books."

"See you around." Sam and Libby turned and began to walk away when Becky started to run after them. Libby groaned internally, just wanting to get away from the blonde bitch.

"Sam! Wait, one more thing. In chapter thirty-three of Supernatural Time is on my Side, there's that girl Bela? She was British, and a cat burglar."

"Yeah I know," Sam said obviously. I mean he lived it. Chuck walked over with his arms crossed over his chest, curious as to where this was going.

"She stole the Colt from you and then she said she gave it to Lilith, remember?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well you know she lied, right? She didn't really give it to Lilith." Sam's eyes widened and he looked up at Chuck.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked. Libby stood there, confused as hell. As far as she knew they had the weapon they needed to kill her father. They didn't need some gun called the Colt. She knew that the Colt probably wouldn't even work on him.

"Didn't you read the book?" Becky questioned excitedly. Chuck squinted his eyes, listening but confused. Libby held a similar expression to the author in disguise. "There was this one scene where Bela gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley. Lilith's right hand man. And I think her lover too."

"Crowley." Sam looked to Chuck. "Didn't it occur to you to tell us this before?" Sam asked, clearly angry with Chuck. Chuck shook his head, shrugging.

"I'm sorry. I didn't remember. I'm not as much of a fan as she is," he replied, nodding his head at Chuck. Libby frowned. _What author isn't a fan of their own books?_ Libby thought.

"Becky, tell me everything," Sam ordered. Libby went to walk away, but realized she couldn't when she looked down and saw that Sam's arm was still placed tightly around her waist. He hadn't loosened his grip, let alone release her. Libby eyed his arm in confusion but no one noticed, until Dean stared at her from a distance with an eyebrow raised. Libby just shrugged.

Libby climbed in the backseat of the Impala before she could listen to what Sam had to tell Dean about the Colt. Libby pulled the sheath off of her waist, taking out the sword and studying it. She was in danger. They all were in danger. Lucifer knew that she had the sword, the one weapon that could kill him. All he had to do was have demons report back to him. Libby wondered how she wasn't able to sense the other demons around when they snatched the Sword of Elizabeth. She hadn't sensed any until they all died. Sam and Dean got in the car, snapping Libby out of her thoughts. "Hey, Libby?" Dean asked.

"Hm?" Libby replied, not really focused on what he was about to say.

"Is there something you and Sam would like to tell me?" Sam tensed up in his seat and Libby slowly looked up. "Because the way you two were standing when talking to Becky and Chuck isn't the way that allies would stand." Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Dean, I was helping Libby prove something to Becky. Becky was on her ass all day yesterday," Sam lied. Libby hadn't known Sam was lying, but Dean did. It was clear as day to everyone _except_ Libby.

"Speaking of which, where'd you disappear to? You missed a whole case," Dean told her. Libby sighed.

"I got locked out," she muttered, "and I couldn't get back in. I had to take a call and when I turned around the doors were locked and nothing could open them. What happened?"

"The pretend case they had was actually a case," Sam replied, proving Libby's thoughts right. "The hotel was really haunted and they just decided to use that instead of coming up with something." Libby nodded.

"Huh. Who would've thought that there was a case at Supernatural Convention," Libby said, chuckling to herself. She pulled a book out of her bag, making Sam's eyes widen.

"Where'd you get that?" he demanded. Libby laughed.

"Dean told me about them. I figured I'd read up on your lives," Libby replied, opening the book to the first page. She sat back in the seat of the Impala, making herself comfortable, before letting herself get lost in the lives of Sam and Dean Winchester.

 **So...anyone ship Sam and Libby? What about Dean and Libby? Help me come up with ship names maybe? Delizabeth? Selizabeth? Dibby? Sibby? Which team are you?**


	9. Chapter 7

"Look, Doctor, I-I-I think the doc was in over his head with this one." Dean pointed at Sam. "'Cause my brother is..." Dean made a crazy sign, circling his finger at the side of his head while letting out a whistle. The doctor, Dr. Fuller, raised his hand to stop Dean.

"Okay, fine, thank you. That's-that's really not necessary." Libby watched as Dr. Fuller grabbed his clipboard and pen, focusing his attention on Sam. "Why don't you tell me how you're feeling, Alex?" Sam sighed.

"I'm fine. I mean, okay, a little depressed, I guess," Sam told him. Dr. Fuller continued to scribble notes on the paper.

"Okay. Any idea why?" he asked, never looking up. Sam glanced over at Dean and Libby before answering.

"Probably because I started the apocalypse," Sam said simply. Dr. Fuller looked up, confused.

"The apocalypse?" Dr. Fuller asked, unsure if he heard him correctly.

"Yeah, that's right." The doctor glanced over at Dean who smiled at him, before glancing back over at Sam.

"And you think you started it?"

"Well, yeah, I mean...I killed this demon, Lilith, and I accidentally freed Lucifer and his daughter, Libby-" Libby gave a small wave to Dr. Fuller. "From hell. So now, he's topside, and we're trying to stop him. Libby is helping us, though."

"I'm on humanity's side, no need to worry," Libby assured him. But her tone of voice told the doctor that she was just playing along for Sam's sake. Dr. Fuller looked over at Dean who just looked exasperated.

"Who is?"

"Me. A-and him." Sam pointed to his brother. "And Libby and this one angel," Sam told him. Dr. Fuller nodded.

"Oh, you mean, like a...like an angel on your shoulder," Dr. Fuller said, thinking he had it figured out. Libby shook her head.

"No. His name's Castiel. He wears a trench coat," she piped up. Dr. Fuller glanced back down at his clipboard.

"See what I mean, Doc? The kid's been beating himself up about this for months. The apocalypse wasn't his fault," Dean defended. Dr. Fuller looked back up, stunned at Dean's words.

"It's not?"

"No. There was this other demon, Ruby. She got him addicted to demon blood, and near the end, he was practically chugging this stuff," Dean replied as if it were nothing. Libby furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She hadn't heard about Ruby since the night she met the Winchesters. Sam looked down, ashamed. "My brother's not evil. He was just...high...yeah? So, could you fix him up so we can get back to traveling around the country and hunting monsters?" Dr. Fuller raised a finger, signaling for the trio to wait, before picking up his phone.

"Irma...cancel my lunch," he said. Dean patted Sam comfortingly on the arm, sending him a reassuring smile. Dr. Fuller glanced up at Libby. "And what's your take on this whole thing, Ms. Wilson?" he asked the redhead. She looked up from her book.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. It's really not their fault. I mean these boys have been through a lot in their lifetime. I think a little help might help them, yeah?" The doctor nodded. Libby's phone rang and she glanced down at it, her eyes widening. "Excuse me. I have to take this," she muttered, walking out of the office. "Hello?"

"A mental hospital? Really?" Meg's voice asked. Libby stared at the phone in confusion.

"Meg? How the heck did you get my number?"

"Phone books, sweetheart. They do exist. Anyways, I thought I'd check in to see if you've changed your mind." Libby shook her head.

"Uh, no. Still not stupid," Libby replied. Meg let out a disappointed sigh.

"That's a shame. Oh well. Have fun with the crazies. You'll fit right in!" Meg exclaimed before hanging up. Libby pulled the phone away from her ear and frowned down at it. She walked back into the office, Dr. Fuller looking up upon her entry.

"Ms. Wilson, was there something else you needed?" She nodded, handing him a stack of forged paperwork.

"Yes, actually. I read somewhere that you're looking for more nurses. I'd be happy to be a temporary one," she replied. "I'm great with people of all types and I think keeping an eye on the boys would be the best thing for me. For all of us." Dr. Fuller nodded.

"I'll get your paperwork to the front desk then. Welcome to the team, _Nurse_ Wilson." Libby grinned, surprised at how easy that was.

* * *

"Doctor Fuller would like to keep you both under observation for a couple of days," a nurse told the brothers.

"Both? Me, too?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Sugar. The doctor thinks that would be best." Dean grinned at his younger brother.

"What about Libby?" Sam asked the overly-happy nurse. She shrugged.

"He said something like she was going to be a temporary nurse, so don't worry. You'll still see your friend," she assured them. Dean glanced over at Sam, impressed. They didn't think Libby could pull it off. She proved them wrong.

* * *

Libby walked over to Dean who watched as Sam left with Martin for the group meeting. "Separated you two?" Libby guessed, crossing her arms over her chest. Dean nodded. "Okay, well, on the bright side; I'm a temporary nurse now which means I can leave if I want. Bad news; I couldn't find a way to hide my sword on me so hid it in a locker." Dean's eyes widened.

"You what?" he hissed. Libby rolled her eyes.

"Relax. It's in the box. Only I can open the box. We just have to hope that there aren't any demons here," she replied. Dean nodded before sighing. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, Martin doesn't know what it is and I don't think the other patients here are a reliable source, so we're pretty much starting from scratch. You have access to the bodies, right?" Libby shook her head, Dean muttering a few choice words under his breath.

"Hey, I didn't say I couldn't _get_ access to them. I'm sure I can find a way," she told Dean quietly, glancing around. Libby frowned. "All of these people...is this really what humanity has come to? People want to kill themselves and are seeing things?" she asked softly, careful that no one heard her. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, unfortunately. As you can see, not everyone is as happy-go-lucky as they were when the Earth was first created," Dean said. Libby nodded, her eyes landing on a checker board. She studied it curiously. "It's a checkerboard, Libby."

"What's a checkerboard?" Dean gestured to the table, telling her to sit down.

"It's a game. Why don't I show you how to play?" Dean suggested. Libby nodded, taking the seat across from Dean. "I gotta warn you; I'm amazing at this game."

* * *

"King me!" Libby exclaimed with a laugh. Dean just frowned down at the board, looking up at Libby. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "I, uh, I mean, your move." Dean was about to move his piece when a doctor walked up to the duo.

"Eddie?" Dean glanced up at the sound of his alias, Libby doing the same. "I'm Dr. Erica Cartwright. I've been assigned to your case."

"You're my shrink?" Deans smiled seductively at her. "Heh. Lucky me." Libby got up, letting Dr. Cartwright take her seat.

"I'll leave you two to it," she told them. Dean's eyes widened.

"Libby!" he hissed quietly as she started to walk away. Libby heard Dean all too well, but pretended she didn't. "Elizabeth Wilson, get your ass back over here!" he yell-whispered. Libby looked over her shoulder, sending Dean a wink, before walking off to another table to talk with a patient that had already come up to her about the monster. Dr. Cartwright opened up her file, ignoring the scene between Dean and Libby.

"And you're my...paranoid schizophrenic with narcissistic personality disorder and religious psychosis." She closed her file, smiling at Dean. "Lucky me." Dean looked down awkwardly, realizing that he had no chance of hooking up with the doctor.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm helping you two break into the morgue," Libby said in disbelief as she used her key to unlock the door. Dean shrugged.

"Hey, you wanted to tag along." Libby rolled her eyes, opening the door and letting the boys go in first. They headed straight for the drawer that held Ted, the patient that had just been killed, and pulled it open, Libby standing watch.

"You two are the reason I'm going to Hell."

"You were already there," Sam retorted. Libby just scoffed, shaking her head. "Besides, if we gank Lucifer then you don't have to go back."

"We already tried that with the Colt, remember? It didn't exactly work," Libby snapped. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, but we have your sword now. That's something." He glanced around the room before nodding his head at the door. "Go stand watch. I really don't think you want to see us mutilate a dead body." Libby gagged and nodded, rushing outside. She closed the door quietly behind her before leaning against it to block the window, one leg perched against the door with her arms crossed over her chest. She cringed as she heard the bone saw startup. She looked up at the sound of a door down the hall opening. She pushed open the door, Sam holding up the brain for her to see.

"Look, his brain's been sucked dry," Sam told her. Libby nodded.

"Great. That's fascinating. Someone's coming," she said quickly. Their eyes widened and they started to put Ted's head back together, Libby looking back around the corner. The nurse advanced closer to the morgue. When Libby could make out the features on her face, she slipped inside the morgue, hiding behind a bunch of cabinets to conceal herself. If she got caught helping then she'd be fired or arrested. If the boys got caught they'd probably just get a disciplinary action. The door opened just as Sam threw his bloody gloves into the trash can.

"What are you boys doing in here?" the overly-happy nurse asked, Sam and Dean looking guilty. Sam glanced over at Dean, unable to think of a lie. Suddenly Dean threw his pants down, his arms up in the air as he jumped up and down.

"Pudding!" he exclaimed. Libby gasped slightly and pressed her back against the filing cabinets, closing her eyes. She had just seen parts of Dean she never wanted to see.

"I'm gonna have nightmares," she whispered quietly to herself. She heard Sam snort lightly, letting her know that he had heard her. But the nurse didn't. The nurse smiled.

"Alright. Come on, you two," she told them, turning around to leave the morgue. Dean pulled up his pants, whispering to his brother.

"Crazy works." They walked out before the nurse who held the door open for them. Once Libby heard them leave she stepped out from her hiding place, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I need new eyeballs," she said before walking out and going the opposite direction as the nurse and the boys.

* * *

"Libby, come on," Dean pleaded as they stood in the common room.

"Dean, I would if I could. Dr. Fuller is requesting I sit in on a patient-doctor meeting. I already tried getting out of it, but I can't," she replied. Dean threw his head back, groaning before looking back into the mirror. Dr. Cartwright walked by, stopping when she saw Dean and Libby.

"What's up, Doc?" Dean greeted. Dr. Cartwright leaned against the wall next to the redhead and the hunter.

"You tell me," she replied.

"Hunting. A wraith, actually. Could be anybody," Dean told her. Libby just rolled her eyes at Dean before focusing back on the mirror.

"So, I could be a monster?" she asked. Dean glanced up at the mirror, her face appearing normal, before looking back at her.

"No, you're clean. Libby, however..." Dean trailed off with a chuckle. Libby nudged Dean in the gut.

"If you saw my real face you'd piss yourself," she muttered.

"Why you?" Dr. Cartwright questioned, not hearing Libby's comment.

"Why me, what?"

"Why do you have to hunt monsters? Why not let someone else do it?" Dean shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Can't find anybody else that dumb." Dean stopped, thinking about it for a moment. "It's my job. Somebody's gotta save people's asses, yours included."

"So, is there a quota? How many people do you have to save?" Dean looked back to Dr. Cartwright, but Libby beat him to the answer.

"All of them, Dr. Cartwright. He was told he has to save all of them," she said with a breathless sigh, never taking her eyes off of the mirror.

" _All of them?_ You think you have to save everyone?" Dean nodded, replying without hesitation.

"Yep. Whole wide world of sports."

"How?" Neither Dean or Libby answered. They just looked at her, Dean licking his lips, but didn't feel like telling her the truth. "Believe me, whatever you've got, I've heard weirder."

"It's the end of the world, okay? I mean, it's a damn Biblical apocalypse, and if I don't stop it and save everyone, then no one will, and we all die," Dean explained. Dr. Cartwright looked to Libby who just shrugged, having to play the nurse who supports her friends.

"That's horrible," she replied. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I mean, apocalypse or no apocalypse...monsters or no monsters, that's a crushing weight to have on your shoulders. To feel like six billion lives depend on you...God...how do you get up in the morning?" Dean stared at Libby, thinking for a moment. He didn't know how he got up in the morning. Sam didn't know how he got up in the morning. Even Libby didn't know how she got up in the morning. They just managed to do it.

"That's a good question." Dr. Fuller walked up to the three, smiling at them.

"Hello, Eddie, Nurse Libby," they both gave Dr. Fuller a curt nod, neither noticing that he never greeted Dr. Cartwright.

"Doc." Libby looked up into the mirror, her eyes widening. She nudged Dean, nodding her head at the mirror. Dean's eyes widened when he saw the decaying face instead of the normal human one that he was accustomed to.

Hours later Libby and Dr. Fuller were walking down the hall back to his office. "I'm glad you could join us, Ms. Wilson. It's a pleasure having you here," he told her. Libby nodded.

"Yes, well, my friends agreed to go only if I was a nurse here. They just need a part of normality, you know? All of this Apocalypse crap in their minds...it's horrible," she replied. Suddenly Sam jumped out from around the corner, slicing a blade down Dr. Fuller's arm. Libby's eyes widened when she realized that he was human and not the wraith. But she had seen it with her own eyes. He was the wraith. Sam fought off two security guards, ready to stab Fuller, when Libby grabbed his arm and held him back. "Sam, stop! It's not him! He's not the Wraith!" Libby yelled. "Look at his arms. It's not burning, it's _bleeding_. He isn't the Wraith." Libby took the envelope opener from his grasp, pocketing it and helping Fuller up. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. He stared at the two, eyes wide.

"What's going on?" he demanded. Sam gulped, looking to Libby for help.

"He's just confused. I'll get him to his room," she told him.

* * *

Libby stood up straighter as Dean walked out of Sam's room. "He thinks I've snapped," were the first words out of Dean's mouth.

"Well, can you blame him?" Libby replied as they walked down the hall. "Dude, you two are working with _me_. I don't think _I_ would even work with me if I were in your shoes. Look, we made a mistake, but I swear I saw that Fuller was the wraith," Libby explained. Dean nodded.

"No, I saw it, too." Dr. Cartwright walked up to the two, now walking with them.

"You missed our session today," Dr. Cartwright told Dean.

"I'm busy," he replied. Libby furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Dean, who are you talking to?" Libby asked. Dean stared at the redhead as if she were nuts. "Seriously, dude. I didn't say anything that you could use that as a reply to."

"Nurse Elizabeth Wilson to Corridor five," a woman over the PA called. Libby sighed.

"That's my cue. And seriously, Dean. Get a grip. You don't have to play crazy," she told him with a shake of her head before walking away.


	10. Chapter 8

Libby waited in the car for Sam and Dean, checking the time on her phone. "They should be here by now," she muttered. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit Libby, the girl slouching over in her seat. "What?" she whispered. Libby pushed open the door to the Impala, stumbling out of it and over to the trunk. "Sword," she muttered. "I-I need the sword." She managed to pick the lock to the trunk, opening it just as she fell on the car. Her gaze drifted to the box containing her sword and she ran her fingers along it slowly, watching the Enochian symbols glow brightly.

"Libby?" Dean asked.

"Libby!" Sam yelled, the brothers running over to the girl. The feeling of exhaustion rushed over her and she slumped down to the ground. "Libby, what's going on?" Sam asked, crouching down to her level.

"Power," she whispered. He stared at her in confusion.

"Wh-what?" She gulped, trying to stay awake.

"Power. S-sword. I need it," she managed to say. Dean lifted the lid of the box up the rest of the way, grabbing the sword and handing it to Libby. Just as she clutched the hilt, a bright light surrounded her, Sam and Dean shielding their eyes. Libby felt some of the energy in her restore, but most of the fatigue was still there. Her grip on her sword tightened.

"What happened?" Sam asked her, helping her up off of the ground.

"I think that if I'm away for too long then I lose my power," she started to explain. Libby stumbled, Sam catching her. He slid the sword in its sheath, tightening it around her waist over her nurse scrubs. "It's the source of my power." Her words were slurred, almost as if she were drunk. Sam and Dean exchanged wide eyed glances before Sam picked her up and slid her in the backseat of the Impala, getting in next to her.

"And if you don't have it?" Sam asked her as Dean started to drive. Libby tilted her head up, staring at Sam's face.

"You have pretty eyes," she whispered, smiling slightly. Dean stared at her in confusion in the rearview mirror.

"Libby, what happens if you're away from the sword for too long."

"Oh. Uhm, I die," she said as if it were nothing. "But that shouldn't happen. Not as long as we gank my dad. We're gonna do that, right?" Sam sighed, pushing a few strands of her hair out of her face. She smiled up at the younger Winchester.

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll get him. I promise," Sam told her. It was an empty promise. Anyone could tell you that. But Libby believed it. No one knows if it's because of the delusional state she was in or if it was how gullible she was when it came to the Winchester brothers, but she believed she could defeat her father.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He stared at Libby. "For taking me in. For defending me whenever Dean wanted to kill me or just leave me on the side of the highway." She chuckled. "I wanted to kill you and now..." Libby trailed off, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Now what?" Sam questioned, curious as to what she'd say.

"What?" Libby asked. Sam sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer out of the girl.

"Nothing," he told her with a small smile. "Just sleep." She nodded and laid down further, resting her head in his lap. Dean and Sam exchanged glances in the mirror, Libby passing out as soon as her head hit Sam's thigh.

* * *

Libby woke up groggily, her neck stiff. She let out a groan as she sat up, still feeling a bit lightheaded. Sam lifted his head up, looking at the girl through squinted eyes. "I was wondering when you two would wake up," Dean commented, handing a coffee to Sam as he got in the Impala. Sam accepted it, not hesitating to take a sip.

"What is that? It smells gross," Libby said, rubbing her neck. Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances. Libby normally loved the smell of coffee, but today it was just making her sick. She cringed, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"I-I got you a bagel," Dean said, holding the bag out to the girl. "And some hash browns. I know you love hash browns." Libby shoved the bag away, lying back down. "Holy crap, how sick are you? You just turned away food!" Dean pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, only for her to smack his hand away. "Ow! Bitch!"

"Dick," she grumbled. Sam raised an eyebrow at her choice of word, taking an awkward sip of coffee. Dean grunted and got in the front seat, setting Libby's bag of food in the passenger seat.

"I'm calling Cas!" Dean announced, whipping out his phone. "There's definitely something wrong with you."

The knock echoed throughout the motel room, Sam racing out of his seat to open the door. Cas stood there, adjusting his tie, before walking in. "How is she?" he asked, heading straight for the girl sleeping on the bed. Dean shook his head.

"She's not eating. She can barely get out coherent sentences. All she does is clutch her sword and sleep. She won't eat, Cas. Libby _always_ eats," Dean yelled out in a frenzy, waving his arms wildly around his body. Sam and Cas stared at him, both of their heads tilted in confusion and curiosity. Cas shook it off immediately, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Libby.

"Libby?" Cas asked. She groaned and turned onto her left side away from the angel. "Libby, it's Castiel. What's wrong?"

"I just need to recharge. That's all." Cas frowned in concern. Libby wasn't supposed to have to recharge. She was supposed to be an invincible warrior. Cas snatched the sword from her grasp, studying it.

"Something's wrong."

"No shit, Cas," Sam snapped. Castiel looked up at Sam in shock before looking back at the sword and shaking his head.

"No. Something is definitely wrong. Not with the sword, but with Libby. The sword should be healing her, but it's not. It's almost like-"

"Someone poisoned her," Dean finished. Cas nodded. Dean snapped his fingers, pointing to Sam. "That night at the pub. Meg was there with her. Maybe she did something."

"Why would Libby be out drinking with a demon?" Cas questioned. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. She just kinda took off. Meg probably tracked her down," Sam replied. Castiel nodded, the situation making sense to him now. "What's strong enough to poison the daughter of Lucifer, though?" The three of them stood there in thought, clueless, while Libby groaned and rolled onto her back, catching her breath.

"Demon blood," she managed to say. Libby opened her eyes, sitting up halfway, and staring at the men. "Meg saved my ass and there was blood. I-I think she got it in my system somehow." Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"Saved you from what?" he asked.

"Some human. He tried to, uh, rape me, I think," she said slowly, her words all slurred together. Sam raised his eyebrows in shock. "I was w-weak. Couldn't f-fight him off. She showed up and killed him." Castiel slid the Sword of Elizabeth in its sheath, leaving it on the bed next to Libby.

"Why would demon blood be poison to her?" Sam questioned, knowing that Libby was in no such position to answer.

"She's the offspring of two pure celestial beings. Lucifer was pure at the time Libby was conceived. Her time in Hell could take affect on her and reverse the effects of the blood, but for now impure blood could, in fact, kill her if enough is ingested. She looks like Hell but I think she'll be okay. It just needs to make its way out of her system," Castiel explained. Libby held up her thumb as if confirming Cas' explanation before it fell to her side limply a few seconds later. Sam frowned at the ill angel, wishing that he could help. They needed Libby alive and strong. They needed Libby to win, but Sam also felt some sort of connection to her. His only worry was Libby getting better so that she could live, not so that she could defeat the devil.

"Thank you, Cas. Really," Sam said. Cas nodded.

"Would you like me to stay or-" Dean shook his head.

"Nah. We'll call you if we see things take a turn for the worst. Thank you again." Cas nodded and disappeared, leaving only the sound of his wings fluttering. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I feel and smell like crazy," Dean announced before disappearing into the bathroom. Sam crawled onto the bed next to Libby, placing the sword at her feet.

"How're you feeling?" Sam asked Libby softly. She shrugged as much as possible, which wasn't a lot.

"I've definitely been better," she whispered. Sam nodded, playing with her hair. Libby just watched him, studying him. "Talk to me. I need to stay awake."

"What do you want me to say?" Sam muttered, not looking up from her orange hair.

"Who's Jessica?" Sam's eyes snapped up to Libby's, a sad look taking over his eyes.

"How did you-"

"Books," was all Libby said. Sam nodded.

"You didn't get very far then," Sam commented. Libby shook her head. "She was my girlfriend at Stanford. When Dean dropped me back off from the hunt she was killed by the demon that killed our mom; Azazel." Libby's eyes widened. "You know him?" She nodded slightly, opening her mouth to speak when Sam stopped her. "Don't speak. You don't need to tire yourself out anymore." Libby nodded again. Sam and Libby sat there in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. It wasn't until Libby started to drift off when Sam noticed the marks on her arms. Some were burn scars, other were cuts. Sam hadn't noticed them before because of the red leather jacket that Libby always wore. "What's all of this?" he whispered, Libby's eyes fluttering open.

"I told you, Sam; my father never stopped trying to get me on his side. Demons tortured me, hoping I'd say yes, but it never happened." It took about a minute and a half for Libby to say those two sentences, her voice soft and broken. Sam's face fell, his finger tracing the scars. "It's okay. It's over." There was some strength to her voice, but not a lot.

"Libby-"

"Shh. Let's just sleep," Libby decided. Out of instinct and nature, Sam pulled Libby closer to him, the girl curling up into his side and using his chest as a pillow. She drifted off instantly and Sam following not long after.

* * *

Dean walked out of the bathroom, his gaze landing on Sam and Libby immediately. Their relationship was growing stronger, something Dean knew couldn't happen. It was too much of a risk for everyone. Dean sighed. He couldn't wake up Sam. Both brothers rarely slept and the couple hours they did get every few nights were filled with nightmares and hard beds. Sam looked peaceful for once. Dean wondered if Libby dreamed, and if she did, what she dreamt about.

Crawling into his own bed, Dean turned off the single lamp in the motel room before finding himself fast asleep for the first time in weeks.


	11. Chapter 9

_Bacon_ , Libby thought, the first smell that entered her nose when she came to. She opened her eyes, pushing herself up in a sitting position and glancing around the motel room until her gaze landed on the styrofoam box filled with pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs. There was a glass of chocolate milk sitting next to it, still cold and waiting to be consumed. Libby swung her legs over the bed and stood up, only to stumble and fall. Except she never fell. She was caught by Sam, wearing only jeans, and he helped her sit back down on the bed. "Woah. Take it easy," he told her. She nodded, clutching her head. "You want your food?" Libby nodded again. Sam turned and walked over to the table to get Libby's breakfast and she couldn't help but stare.

 _He's so...perfect. How did I not notice this part of him before?_ Libby thought to herself. _You were pure and innocent. Lust never crossed your mind._ Sam handed her the container and glass, Libby muttering a thanks. Sam nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Libby winced as the pain radiated throughout her body with every move.

"Still feel like Hell. I can talk now and I'm not as light headed," she said, biting off a piece of bacon. Sam frowned, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Last night you said something in the car about you and Meg at that pub," Sam said, not lifting his gaze from the floor. "Something about her saving you from a man that was gonna rape you." Libby stopped chewing, glancing over at Sam. "Is that true?" Libby sighed and nodded.

"Um, yeah. I don't know why but I went in that alley. I went to leave and he wouldn't let me go. I couldn't fight him off and I don't know why. Then it was just Meg to the rescue. I wish she hadn't come, though. Now I owe her and I don't want to," Libby explained.

"You don't owe Meg anything, Libby. She's gone after you how many times now?"

"Lost count."

"Exactly. Look, just give it time. If your sword gives you more power then we just wait for the demon blood to leave your system and then the sword will make you stronger. Then we can gank Lucifer, alright?" Libby nodded mutely, sitting with her legs crossed Indian style. She set the box of food on the nightstand next to her glass, suddenly not hungry anymore. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not living up to my standards. No wonder why they banished me to Hell. I can't even protect myself against some stupid human. How was I supposed to protect my whole village?" Libby asked, letting her head fall in her hands.

"Libby, stop-"

"No, Sam, I'm serious! I was so focused on being good that I didn't realize that it was just setting me up for the opposite of what I had planned. What God had planned. Because I didn't do anything wrong everyone just automatically assumed I was going to snap. And I have! I'm killing demons, I'm hunting monsters! I'm hunting my own _father_ , Sam. That's not normal or good," Libby ranted. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Libby, I think that title that was thrown to you is complete bullshit. It's something to scare you not to follow in your father's footsteps. We're gonna take down Lucifer and you're going to be the one to do it. You want your revenge on God for abandoning you?" Libby nodded. "Taking down one of his sons, even one he banished to Hell, will get to him. I can promise you that. Show him who you really are." Libby raised an eyebrow.

"A killer?" she guessed. Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"No. A hunter." A grin spread across Libby's face. She had worked hard to try and earn the title, and finally earning it meant the world to her. "You're a hunter and despite your angel abilities and family tree, you're also human. Yeah, sure, you're the ultimate hybrid, but you have a human soul and a human body. Show him how powerful we really are," Sam explained, nudging Libby's arm a bit. She smiled to herself, staring at the sheets.

"Thanks," she said. Sam nodded.

"Of course. Anytime, Libs." It was silent for a few moments before Libby felt Sam getting closer. She looked up to see Sam's face centimeters from hers before their lips connected. Libby froze for a few seconds before relaxing, kissing the younger Winchester back. Dean's warnings were pushed to the back of Sam's mind, Libby thinking nothing of what she was doing. Sam scooted closer to the redhead, Libby uncrossing her legs as Sam leaned over her. He held his weight up with his arms on either side of Libby, not wanting to crush her. Sam didn't know how long he and Libby had been like that, but he did know it was interrupted after a few minutes by the motel door being thrown open.

"Oh hell no!" Dean shouted. Libby gasped and Sam rolled over her, lying on the bed next to her. Libby's hair was a knotted, matted mess, a result from Sam's hand running through it and how her head moved against the pillow. Sam's hair looked identical to the bright orange mess on Libby's head. The two looked guilty, like a child caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar, as Dean glared at them. Dean threw the grocery bags down on the table and slammed the door shut behind him. "What the hell was that?" Dean demanded. Libby bit her bottom lip, looking to Sam for help with coming up with a lie. They never replied, no good excuse coming to mind.

"Uh..." Libby trailed off, clearing her throat rather awkwardly. She managed to stand up, fixing her shirt that was pushed halfway up her torso.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Like five minutes," Sam said, standing up. Libby took a step and stumbled, catching herself on the edge of the bed. She managed to sit down on the corner of the hard mattress, running her hands through her hair in attempt to fix it. "Dean, chill." Dean raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Chill? _Chill?_ Sam, I just walked in on you making out with _Lucifer's daughter_!" Dean shouted. Libby flinched at the volume of his voice.

"Dean, it's not like you haven't slept with an angel. Remember Anna Milton?" Sam retorted. Libby raised an eyebrow. _Dean slept with an angel?_

"This is different," Dean objected. Sam shook his head.

"No, Dean, it's not. Libby's an angel." Dean opened his mouth to argue when Libby chimed in.

"It's true, Dean. I am an angel," Libby told him with a slight smirk. Dean scowled at the girl.

"I would stab you if you weren't sick and we didn't need you." Libby just shrugged at his empty threat. "Sam, can I talk to you outside please?" Sam stood his ground. " _Sam_." Sam rolled his eyes, but followed Dean outside of the motel room. Once outside, they shut the door so that Libby couldn't hear. "Are you crazy, man? Imagine if a demon or an angel found out about you two. Imagine the chaos. They'd use it against you two."

"Dean, it was nothing. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing," Sam replied. Dean shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"That-that wasn't a spur of the moment. I've seen you two for the past few weeks, Sam, and there's some chemistry or something going on there. Like at that stupid convention when she was getting back at Becky, you took it to the next level, pretending to be a couple. Libby didn't ask for that. She was just trying to prove something. And the way you're always so worried about her when she just falls or trips," Dean explained. Sam rolled his eyes.

"She's a clumsy girl, Dean." Dean shook his head.

"No, Sam, it's not even that. You've got it bad for her. So, tell me, Sammy; what's gonna happen after we win this thing? Libby's gone after she kills or locks away Lucifer. She's gonna go back and do her job that was assigned to her by God. _God_ , Sam. Some guy isn't just gonna hold her back!" Dean yelled. "What happens if she dies in the process of us taking down Lucifer? Huh? What are you gonna do then?"

"I'm not even gonna think about that because it's not going to happen. Dean, Libby's powerful. She's got her sword and she knows Lucifer's weaknesses. We're going to defeat him and we're all going to make it out alive." Sam scoffed, shaking his head. "I don't say anything when you sleep around but the one time I make out with a girl-"

"She isn't a girl, Sam, she's a monster!" Dean roared just as the door opened to reveal Libby. Sam spun around at the sound of the door, Dean staring over his brother's shoulder. Libby opened her mouth before closing it. "How much of that did you hear?" Libby rested her weight against the door frame.

"Enough to conclude that you hate me," she spat. She looked to Sam. "I found a case you guys might be interested in." The brothers exchanged glances before going back into the motel room, Libby sitting down on the nearest bed.

"They...ate each other to death?" Dean questioned, reading over the article. Libby nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

"Actually, I think I might sit out on this one. It's in Sioux Falls which is where Bobby lives, so do you mind just dropping me off there?" Libby asked. Dean raised his eyebrows at her. "I need to rest and get my strength back. Besides, maybe he has some books that could help with my father." Dean shook his head.

"No. Nope. Not a chance in hell am I leaving you alone with Bobby," Dean told her. She rolled her eyes. "Now let's go." Libby grabbed her backpack, slowly making her way out to the Impala. She opened the back door and slid in, closing it behind her.

* * *

The first few hours of the car ride were awkwardly silent, not even music playing. It was just glances exchanged by Sam and Dean, the boys using their brotherly telepathy to have a conversation. Libby turned the page to her book when Dean spoke up, clearing his throat. "Hey, Libby?"

"Hm?"

"Has Sam ever told you about his track record with girls?" Libby looked up just as Sam sent a death glare at Dean. If looks could kill then Dean would be slaughtered. Libby shook her head, knowing that Dean was watching her in the rearview mirror. "They've all somehow died." Libby scoffed, shaking her head.

"That's low, Dean. Even for you," Libby hissed. After a few seconds she shook her head, sliding her book into her backpack. She buckled the sheath holding her sword around her waist before looking up. "Stop the car."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Stop. The. Car," Libby demanded, a certain authority in her tone. It's one the Winchesters had never heard. Dean slowed to a stop in the middle of the highway, turning around in his seat to look at Libby. Libby slung her bag over her shoulder and opened the car door. Her phone was fully charged and she had two portable chargers in her backpack. She got out of the car, slamming the door behind her, and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes. Libby didn't reply. She just kept walking. "Libby!" Annoyed, she stopped and turned around to see Dean and Sam standing just outside the car, leaning on the top of the Impala's doors.

"I'm going to find my father on my own. I'm not going to sit in a car for hours listening to you talk crap about your own brother just because you don't like me," Libby said loudly, not quite yelling, but still mad. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I won't say anything." Libby laughed in disbelief, shaking her head.

"You just don't get it, do you, Dean?" Sam and Dean stared at her in confusion. "Not everything is about you. Maybe you should put your ego aside and realize that Sam and I have feelings, too. I get that you don't like me. I really don't blame you."

"Libby-" Libby held up her hand, cutting Sam off.

"No, Sam." She looked back to the older brother. "But hating me doesn't give you the right to control either of us like that. I was helping you to help. Now I'm just gonna gank Lucifer on my own. If I have to be the one to throw him in the Cage, then sobeit."

"You don't even have the rings," Dean deadpanned. Libby shrugged, not caring.

"Doesn't matter. I'll find a way. I always do. You two have fun with your case. I'm going to go stop the Apocalypse like I was meant to do," she snapped, turning on her heel and walking down the side of the highway. Libby looked like a geek to every car that passed by. Every driver eyed the sword on her side in curiosity before wondering how a girl could walk for miles in black knee high high heeled boots, skinny jeans, and a leather jacket.

Much to Sam's dismay, Dean had done as told and continued on to Sioux Falls, South Dakota to catch whatever was making couples eat each other, and not in the sexual way.

* * *

Libby was still weak, getting lightheaded every now and then. But she pushed through it. It wasn't until she walked in a diner did she realize just how badly she planned out her departure from the hunters. Sam stood in the line at some off-name fast food restaurant, waiting to order, while Libby stood at the door. "Ma'am, are you going or not?" a voice behind Libby snapped loudly. Libby turned and eyed the old woman before stepping aside, muttering an apology. She was just about to leave when Sam called out her name.

"Libby?" Libby gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, thinking of a way to play it off and leave. "I thought you-"

"I was stopping for a bathroom," she lied. Libby was craving a burger, something she hadn't had in a few days due to her illness. "I'll just go somewhere else." Libby pushed open the door when Sam hopped out of line and rushed over, grabbing her arm. "Sam-"

"We need to talk about what happened." She shook her head.

"We really don't, Sam. Let's just leave it alone. I-I need to go," Libby stuttered, getting flustered by how close Sam was standing to her. She gulped, never looking away from his eyes. He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Something's wrong," he stated. Libby shook her head again. Yet another lie. "I'm sorry if you didn't want me to kiss you. It's just that you never pushed me away."

"N-no, it's not that. Sam, I really should be going. I'm limited on time by foot," Libby said. Sam shook his head, his grip on her arm tightening. Libby glanced down at his hand before looking back up into his eyes. "Please let me go. I'm behind schedu-"

"No. Come with me." Sam glanced around the fast food restaurant before tugging Libby over to the Impala parked in the parking lot. Libby mentally scolded herself for not noticing the car when she walked past it. It stood out like a demon in Heaven. It was that noticeable. Libby reluctantly slid in the passenger seat as Sam got in the driver's seat, the duo closing their doors at the same time.

"Why did you kiss me?" Libby blurted out. Sam sighed. He was calm, his heart rate normal. But Libby's heart was like a bat out of Hell. It pounded in her chest, the blood pumping through her veins furiously.

"Why do people kiss people?"

"Because they're hormonal?" Libby guessed. Sam sighed, shaking his head. "You don't like me, Sam. That's absolutely impossible. I mean we're so different and I just-"

"Are we really that different?" he asked.

"What?" Libby seemed taken back by the question. "Of course we are! You're human and I'm an angel hybrid. You're a good person and I'm-"

"Misunderstood," Sam said, knowing where Libby was going with that thought. Libby frowned. "We're really not that different, Libs. I mean, you're the daughter of Lucifer and I'm-"

"A _hunter_." Sam glared at the redhead.

"The boy with the demon blood," he corrected. Libby's heart dropped when she heard him say that. He still blamed himself for something he couldn't control. "We were both misunderstood. What Dean said was just him being an ass. He does it all the time." Libby went to reach for the handle of the car door.

"I really need to be going. I'm sorry," she said. Sam tugged Libby towards him, her hand released the handle of the door and falling in her lap. Sam stared at her for a second before leaning down to kiss her. Libby turned her head immediately, Sam's lips grazing the corner of her jaw. He frowned, pulling back. "No," Libby whispered.

"Tell me why."

"Because."

"Because _why_ , Libby. I just want to know what I did wrong." Libby didn't answer and she didn't look at Sam either. She just sat there, staring at the back of the seat. Sam thought for a moment, trying to find any reason why Libby would deny him. He saw the way she looked at him. Even Dean and Becky could see it. Then it hit him. "Libby, have you ever kissed someone before?"

"Yes."

"Before me?" Sam clarified. Libby shook her head.

"No." Sam ran a hand through his hair, guilt eating at him. Sam turned and started the Impala, Libby's eyes widening. "Where are we going?"

"Motel," Sam replied as he backed out of the parking lot.

"You're kidnapping me?" Libby asked in disbelief. "Sam, stop the car. I need to go."

"Why? So some demon can pick you up and bring you to Lucifer? So some angel can kidnap you and lock you away? No. No way. You're still weak, Libby. Right now you need our protection," Sam explained. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not five. I can handle myself." Sam sped up, the motel only minutes away. Libby let out a huff of air as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Your brother's just going to kick me out."

"No, he isn't. We talked it over." That was all Sam said. No other words were exchanged. Neither hunter snuck glances at each other. They just kept their eyes on the road for the next few minutes. It was quiet, the radio not on. Libby didn't dare make a move to turn it on, afraid that it would make one of them speak to the other.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked as Sam entered the room. Dean sat with his legs crossed on the table, book in hand. Libby stayed outside of the motel room, listening to their conversation.

"Um...No EMF, no sulfur. Ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out." Dean stared at his shoes, thinking in confusion.

"Hmm. That's where I was puttin' my money."

"Nope." Dean sucked in a breath, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Well, then what, then? Oh, dude! At the coroner's- you didn't see these bodies. I mean, these two started eating a- and they just... kept going. I mean, their stomachs were full. Like - like...Thanksgiving-dinner full. Talk about co-dependent," Dean explained as Sam stared at him in disgust, Dean taking a sip of his beer.

"Well-" Sam sat down at the table across from his brother. "I mean, we got our feelers out. Not much more we can do tonight. All right. I'm just gonna go through some files. You can go ahead and get going," Sam said, grabbing his laptop and turning it around. Dean sat up, pulling his legs off of the table.

"Sorry?" he asked, confused.

"Go ahead. Unleash the kraken. See you tomorrow morning." Dean looked to the side, still trying to figure out what Sam was talking about.

"Where am I going?"

"Dean, it's Valentine's day. Your favorite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it- Uh, unattached drifter Christmas?" Dean nodded, getting up and grabbing another beer before popping off the cap.

"Oh, yeah. Well... be that as it may...I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling it this year."

"So you're not into bars full of lonely women?" Dean thought about it before shrugging.

"Nah, I guess not." He took a sip of his beer. Sam stared at him, confused and concerned. "What?"

"That's when a dog doesn't eat- That's when you know something's really wrong." Dean nodded.

"Remarkably patronizing concern duly noted. Nothing's wrong. We gonna work or what?" Dean sat down at the table, joining Sam again. Sam eyed him worriedly. "Mm!" He pulled the beer bottle from his lips. "Tell Libby she's allowed in. I won't kill her." Libby's eyes widened from outside and Sam stared at his brother.

"Wh-what?" Dean nodded his head to the door.

"You left the motel room door open and Libby's not the best at hiding. Or taming that wild lion's mane on her head. I saw her hair." Libby let the back of her head hit the wall, closing her eyes and mentally scolding herself. "Come on in, Elizabeth. Join the party." Just as Libby stepped in the motel room Dean tossed a beer at her. Libby's reflexes kicked in and she caught it instantly, eyeing Dean warily. "What?"

"Why are you being nice?" Libby asked, narrowing her gaze at Dean.

"I'm not. I'm tolerating you. Also, Sam ripped me a new one on the way here. How'd you get here so fast anyways?" Libby walked over to the table and took the seat next to Sam.

"Um, I hitched a few rides."


	12. Chapter 10

Libby leaned against the wall in the back of the restaurant, waiting where Sam, Dean, and Cas ordered her to. She sighed before Cas suddenly appeared, making her jump. Sam rushed in shortly after, Dean by his side. "Cas, where is he?" Sam asked frantically. Cas' hand was still out, holding him in place.

"I have him tethered. Zoda kama mahrana. Manifest yourself." Cas dropped his hand and the four of them looked around, Cupid nowhere to be found.

"So, where is he?" Dean asked. Suddenly Cupid appeared behind Dean and grabbed him in a hug, shaking him. Libby cringed at the fat man, butt ass naked. "Oof!"

"Here I am!" Cupid exclaimed with a grin.

"Help! Dean yelled, wide eyed. A grin spread across Libby's lips.

"Oh my gosh, this is the best thing I've seen," she said. Dean shot her a glare. "Karma," Libby sang.

"Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is. Hello, you!" Cupid's eyes landed on Cas and he dropped Dean, walking over to Castiel. He picked him up, hugging him and shaking him around like Dean. Cas grunted.

"This is Cupid?" Dean asked in disbelief. Libby and Castiel nodded.

"Yes," Castiel wheezed out. Cupid dropped Cas, eyeing Sam.

"And look at you, huh?" Sam shook his head.

"No." Sam turned away to escape but Cupid appeared in front of him, hugging him, too.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Is this a fight?" Dean asked frantically. "Are we in a fight?"

"This is... Their handshake," Castiel explained as he walked over to the older hunter.

"I don't like it."

"No one likes it." Cupid dropped Sam, his eyes landing on Libby. Her grin of amusement fell and she grasped the hilt of her sword.

"Oh, don't even think about it, buddy," Libby warned angrily. Cupid eyed her curiously.

"Who are you? You seem familiar?" Sam looked at Libby, confused. As far as everyone was concerned, the lower-level angels knew nothing of her existence since they were created after her banishment. He grinned. "It's you! It's really you!"

"Excuse me?" Libby questioned. Cupid, jumping up and down as if he'd met his idol, nodded.

"You're Elizabeth! You're the daughter of Nadia and Lucifer. You know, before he went all evil. But you want to know the best part about you?" Cupid asked excitedly. Libby glanced at the two hunters and Cas before looking back at Cupid, confused.

"Uh...I'm a kickass warrior?" she guessed. Cupid shook his head.

"No, silly! You and Sam are soulmates!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock and Libby and Sam looked to each other, mouths gaped. Anger flashed in Dean's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but there has to be a mistake. The daughter of friggin' Lucifer and my brother are _not_ soulmates," Dean growled defensively. Cupid waved his hand, giggling.

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart. Elizabeth is all good and kindness! She just means well. Her and Sam are perfect for each other!" Thoughts raced through Libby's mind hundreds of miles per minute. _Sam and I are soulmates? How? It's literally impossible for us to work,_ she thought. "What can I do for you?" Cupid asked after he finished fangirling.

"Why are you doing this?" Cas demanded.

"Doing what?" Cupid questioned.

"Your targets- the ones you've marked-They're slaughtering each other." Cupid's face fell at the news, his heart almost breaking.

"What? They are?"

"Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay? We know you been flittin' around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!" Dean said angrily.

"What we don't know is why," Cas added. Cupid looked distressed, shocked at the news of the actions of his targets.

"You think that I-Well, uh...I don't know what to say." Suddenly Cupid started crying, Libby looking up to Sam with wide eyes. Dean took a step away from Cupid as he walked past him, careful not to touch the naked man again. The four gathered in one spot, confused, concerned, and grossed out.

"Should...Should somebody maybe... go talk to him?" Sam suggested. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Give 'em hell, Cas," Dean said, slapping Cas on the back. Castiel looked at the brothers, betrayed.

"Why can't Libby do it?" Libby looked at him as if he had grown three heads.

"Are you nuts?" she exclaimed quietly.

"You're a girl. Maybe-" Libby glared at Cas who rolled his eyes.

"Take one for the team, Libby," Dean said with a smirk. Libby glared at Dean before smacking him across the face. Sam jumped and Cas took a wary step back. She turned on her heel and walked over to Cupid.

"Um... look. We didn't mean to, um...hurt your feelings," she said awkwardly. Cupid spun around and grabbed onto the sleeves of her blazer, pulling Libby into a tight hug. "Ugh! Dean, I'm gonna kill you!" she yelled out. Dean snickered, holding his phone up. "Are you videoing this?" Cupid, not listening to anything she said, started to babble.

"Love is more than a word to me, you know." Libby furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I love love. I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right!"

"Yes, yes. Of course. I, uh...I have no idea what you're saying since I'm not into chick-flicks," Libby replied, awkwardly hugging him back. Cupid pulled away, clutching her shoulders.

"I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that that's nothing to do with me. I- I was following my orders," he explained. Cupid glanced over to Castiel. "Please, brother. Read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see." Cas squinted his eyes at Cupid and everyone could only assume that he was doing as asked. Libby took that as her chance to slip out of his grasp, rushing over behind Sam and hiding behind him.

Castiel turned around. "He's telling the truth," he announced.

"Jiminy Christmas. Thank you," Cupid replied, relieved. Libby straightened out her clothes, scowling down at them. She felt majorly violated.

"Wait, wait, you said-You said you were just following orders?" Dean asked. Cupid nodded.

"Mm-hmm."

"Whose orders?"

"Whose?" Cupid asked, laughing. "Heaven, silly. Heaven." Dean looked at Cas and Libby in confusion.

"Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" he demanded.

"Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours," Cupid said, gesturing to the WInchester brothers. Sam stared at him.

"What?" Cupid nodded.

"Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester-Very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement," Cupid explained seriously. Libby raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?" Dean inquired.

"Well, not me-" Cupid pointed to himself. "But... Yeah. Well, it wasn't easy, either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them-Perfect couple," eh explained, excited.

"Perfect?" Dean asked, dumbfounded. Cupid nodded.

"Yeah."

"They're dead!" Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry, but... the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh...meant to be." Cupid grinned again. "A match made in heaven- heaven!" he sang. Dean reached out and punched Cupid in the face, a gasp escaping Libby's mouth. Cupid didn't looked phased, but Dean spun around, clutching his fist in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. Cupid disappeared suddenly, Dean walking towards where Cupid stood only moments ago. "Where is he? Where'd he go?!" Libby sighed.

"You upset him, dumbass. Cupids are very...emotional," Libby informed Dean.

"Upset _him_?!" Dean yelled in disbelief. Sam walked towards Dean, hand held out, angry.

"Dean. Enough!"

"What?"

"You just punched a Cupid!" Sam exclaimed.

"I punched a dick!" Dean answered defensively. Sam turned around for a second before looking back at Dean.

"Um...Are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" Sam asked. Dean glared at him.

"Or not," he replied gruffly, leaving the room. Sam rolled his eyes before his gaze landed on Libby who stared down at her hands as she played with her fingers.

"You okay?" Cas asked her. Libby shook her head, but didn't look up. "What's wrong?" Castiel seemed genuinely concerned, walking over to the hybrid and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She just shrugged it off and stormed out of the room despite Sam and Castiel's protests.

* * *

"So what? This whole town is just going to eat, drink, and screw itself to death?" Sam yelled from the bathroom. Cas nodded, replying through a mouthful of burger.

"We should stop it." Libby laid down on the bed, fatigue suddenly hitting her out of nowhere.

"Libs, you alright?" Sam asked as he walked out of the bathroom. She shook her head, earning a frown from Sam. Dean cringed in disgust when Sam laid down on the bed next to her, pulling her against him.

"Look, man. Just 'cause Cupid told us you two are soulmates doesn't mean you have to actually be a couple and all lovey dovey," Dean told Sam, shaking his head at the two. Libby was already passed out, her head on Sam's chest.

"Dean, I believe what Cupid said was true," Cas chimed in. Dean stared at him in disbelief. "Haven't you noticed that Libby is stronger when around Sam?" Sam started shaking and breathing heavily, rolling off the bed and away from Libby. Her eyes opened and she sat up, confused by the sudden movement in the bed.

"Dean...I, um...I can't. I can't go," Sam said, backing away from Libby.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it got to me, Dean. I think I'm hungry for it..." Sam said, ashamed.

"Hungry for what?"

"You know."

"Demon blood," Libby croaked out. Sam hung his head in shame, confirming Libby's words.

"You gotta be kidding me."

So a few minutes later Sam was locked in the bathroom and Libby was lying in the tub next to him. "Why did you agree to stay in here with me?" Sam asked her. She sighed.

"Because someone needs to keep an eye on you," she replied softly, her voice hoarse. "Plus if demons are in town and I'm in this position then it's not smart to leave me alone out there." Sam nodded, trying to control his breathing. "Hey, hey. Calm down. Calm down. It's alright," Libby said soothingly, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on Sam's arm. He nodded, his heart rate instantly calming and locking eyes with her. They heard the door to the motel room door open and the dresser move. Sam and Libby exchanged wide eyed glances, not hearing Dean or Cas' voices. Three demons walked in, two heading straight for Sam and one for Libby. Libby shook her head.

"Get away from her!" Sam shouted.

"No! Get away from me!" Libby screamed. She went to hit the demon when he grabbed her arm. She struggled against his grip but she was too weak.

"Take her to him," the female demon ordered. The demon nodded, picking up Libby and carrying her away.

"Put me down!"

"Libby!" Sam yelled. Libby writhed around in the demon's hold, trapped. Her eyes landed on the sword still laying on the bed. She reached out for it but was already too far away. _Oh I am so screwed_. Libby heard a crash and scream. "Wait your turn!" she heard Sam yelled. Her eyes widened. He got the demons.


	13. Chapter 11

Libby groaned, her eyes fluttering open. "Good morning. Good morning. Good morning to you," a familiar voice sang happily. She looked up to see her father staring down at her. She tugged her arms, only to look over and see them chained above her to the ceiling. She stood on her tiptoes, the chains holding her a bit too high for her small frame.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily. Lucifer grinned.

"Sweet, sweet, Nebraska, my dear daughter. It's been a few months since we took you. But don't worry, you're all healed up and ready to fight for me. You just needed to sleep for a long time. Hunting with the Winchester wasn't helping you at all," Lucifer explained to her. Her eyes widened and she could feel the power surge through her. Libby tugged on the chains furiously, her heart rate rising. Lucifer watched in amusement. "Those chains are strong enough to hold you, Libby. I had them made just for you. Consider it a gift." She scowled at him, trying to move towards him, but the chains just yanked her back.

"You sick bastard!" she screamed. She kicked her legs wildly, trying to land a kick somewhere on his vessel's body. He just took a step back, Libby's legs not being able to reach that far. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh," Lucifer said, shaking his head. "No need to throw a tantrum. You're just gonna help me do one small, simple, little thing." She stopped, her hair wild, and looked up at him as her chest heaved up and down in attempt to catch her breath. "You're going to get Sam Winchester to say yes."

"I will _never_ help you. Do you understand me? _Never_. I may be your daughter by blood, but not by heart. I have no loyalty to you. You're the reason I was locked in Hell all because you couldn't keep your feelings in check!" Libby shouted. Lucifer mocked a frown at her. Libby knew all of his tricks and his schemes. She had watched him for millenniums.

"You're gonna help me. You know why?" Lucifer held up her sword, smirking. "Because I have this and it's the only thing that can kill you."

"Then kill me, you sick bastard. Do it," Libby spat. "I'd rather spend the rest of eternity in Hell than help you." Lucifer chuckled, dragging the edge of the sword down Libby's arm lightly, pushing, but not enough to break the skin.

"You've taken a liking to Sam Winchester. You see, normally the father would meet the boyfriend so he can get his approval and yada, yada, yada. But this man...oh, I definitely don't approve. He's someone that wants to kill me."

"News flash, shit-head; every sane person wants to kill you," Libby told him. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"I've been told that you and my true vessel are soulmates. Is that correct?" Libby didn't answer, making Lucifer nod. "I'll take that as a yes. You see, Libby, I don't believe in God's plan. 'Why?' you may ask." Libby just glared at him.

"No, I didn't ask. I'm truly not interested in what daddy dearest did to screw your ass over. I'm just interested in taking that sword and driving it through your chest," Libby sneered. Lucifer held up the blade, studying it with pursed lips before laughing.

"This? This old thing can't kill me. Only you. You can't kill me, honey. No one can. Well, maybe God, but last I heard he's gone. That must've been a real disappointment for you when you arrived on Earth." _You have no idea,_ Libby thought. But she would never voice the thought to her father. Lucifer shrugged. "I told you not to trust people."

"I think that's the only time I ever listened. I didn't trust _you_. If you're gonna kill me then do it already. I'd like to make Hell comfy cozy," Libby said sarcastically with a roll of her blue eyes. Lucifer scowled at her, slashing the sword across her arm. Libby let out an ear piercing scream of pain, breathing heavily through gritted teeth. "Do it!" she screamed. "Just kill me!"

"And why would I do that? With enough torture I can get you on my side. I would never kill my own flesh and blood," he told her thoughtfully. Libby just laughed. Her face was bruised, purple and blue spots scattered around her pale skin, but she didn't know why.

"Your demons already tried that. It never worked. I never broke. I never gave up my mission." She gulped, catching her breath. "If you don't kill me then I'll just escape and throw your ass in the Cage right alongside me." Lucifer turned around, pacing a bit, before spinning back towards his daughter and landing a punch on the side of her face. There was a sickening crack coming from her jaw and blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. Libby spit a mix of blood and saliva on the ground in between her and her father. She kept her gaze down, letting her head hang against her chest.

"You're going to join me, Libby. You might as well save yourself the pain and do it now," Lucifer warned, anger clear in his eyes. She looked up.

" _No_." Lucifer swung the blade, watching as it sliced through her jeans and broke the skin. Blood stained the blue skinny jeans, seeping further and further from the wound.

"I see physical torture doesn't affect you, but I know what does; humanity. I'm gonna make you watch as I kill Dean and torture Sam," he growled. Libby rolled her eyes.

"What are you going on about?" she asked, annoyed and wishing he'd just shut up and kill her. Lucifer's lips curled into a smirk.

"You may be strong now, Libby. Stronger than you've ever been, but even you can't take the emotional pain of watching Sam and Dean Winchester suffer." She stared into his eyes, not letting her fear show.

"They mean _nothing_ to me," she lied smoothly. "I just used them as sources to get to you. I wasn't siding with Heaven and I definitely wasn't siding with you. When will you learn that there's nothing you can do to get me on your side, _Lucifer?_ " Lucifer turned on his heel and walked out of the large, empty, warehouse. A pool of blood started to form under Libby's feet as the blood seeped from her wounds. Libby felt her wounds heal slowly, the cells rapidly regenerating in her body to stop the blood from continuing to pour out from her legs and arm. She kept her gaze locked on the door, waiting for her father to return any minute.

* * *

It was days before Lucifer came back. Days of Libby just hanging by the chains all alone. Days of a billion different scenarios running through her mind. She wondered if the Apocalypse would end, or if Lucifer would win. She wondered what Heaven would do if they won. Would everything go back to the way it was? Would Dean be safe and alive, living a normal human life?

What if it already happened and Lucifer won? What if Sam was dead, and maybe even Dean.

Libby couldn't seem to find any positive thoughts, probably the result of living her whole life in the depths of Hell. She wondered if things would be different if she had just refused to go. If Lucifer would have escaped sooner, or not escaped at all. If Libby had never gone, would he win the Apocalypse? Would anyone win with her as an asset, or would everything be destroyed, the universe a big pile of ash?

Long ago Libby had lost her faith in God. About a year to be exact. She had accepted that He was truly gone, left to live a normal life and laugh as His creations failed. He was probably watching now, watching as His own son beat the living hell out of his own daughter. "You bastard," Libby whispered on the sixth day, shaking her head. "You left me! You left all of us!" she screamed. "I depended on you! I believed in you! I did everything you asked and you just _left_!" She shook her head. "I see why he turned on you. Why my father defied you as he did. You're just a man of empty promises. These people worship you, give their lives to you, and you just let them suffer like they're just some toys. They're living beings! They look to you for direction! You can't just leave!" Libby's rant had gone on for hours until the door to the warehouse opened. She glanced down from the ceiling, her eyes landing on a woman with long red hair and piercing blue eyes. She seemed oddly familiar, and then it hit her. "Dr. Cartwright?" Libby whispered. "But you were a hallucination."

"That wraith must've used me to get in your mind." Libby shook her head.

"I don't understand. Who the hell are you?" Libby demanded. The woman's face fell, any hope she had left leaving her eyes.

"Elizabeth, it's me." Libby stared at her, confused. "It's Nadia. Your mother." Libby's eyes widened as the memories all suddenly came rushing back to her at once. After being away from her mother for so long she had lost the memory of what she looked like. First it was her touch, then her voice, and then her face. It was like she had lost her mother forever. Libby relaxed at the sight of her mother standing in front of her. Nadia ran her hand along Libby's jaw. "What has your father done to you?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Libby whispered, still in shock. "How do I know you're my mother? How do I know you're even real?" Nadia shrugged.

"You just have to trust me." Libby nodded. If this woman let her out, mother or not, then she cold escape.

"O-okay," Libby said, nodding again. "Okay." Nadia reached up and uncuffed Libby's left wrist, Libby slumping down. Nadia quickly uncuffed the right, Libby rubbing her wrists as she straightened her posture. She was fully healed, stronger than ever before. Lucifer wasn't lying. He had recharged her, the cuffs were just blocking it.

"Let's go. We don't have much time," Nadia said. Libby started to run out when she caught sight of the box containing her sword. She raced over, opening the box and pulled out her sword. She secured the sheath around her waist before following Nadia out of the warehouse. "The demons are on their rounds. We only have a few minutes." Libby nodded, following the redheaded woman out to a parking lot. Libby lifted her arm to shield her eyes from the bright sun, something she hadn't seen in months.

"Why rescue me? Why now?" Libby questioned, tugging on the handle of an unlocked car. She didn't want to use her powers in fear of draining her power when she needed it most. She crouched down, hotwiring the car. It took only three minutes before the car rumbled to life.

"How did you do that?" Libby looked up at Nadia, grinning.

"I've had quite the alliance with some hunters," she said simply before climbing in the driver's seat. Nadia walked around the car and slipped in the passenger seat, Libby speeding off before Nadia could even buckle herself in. "So why rescue me?" Libby asked again.

"I just got word of your arrival." Libby furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"How? Everyone knew I was released at the same time as Lucifer," Libby replied, now referring to her father by name.

"Because after you were banished I rebelled. God took pity, understanding why, and sent me to a lower level. It takes a while for news to travel to us."

"Well, it's been about a year," Libby said, never taking her eyes off of the road. She glanced at the screen on the car, touching a few buttons on the screen before a navigation window came up. "Where would the big fight be?"

"Somewhere in Lawrence, Kansas, according to some of the angels," Nadia told her. Libby nodded before slamming her foot on the gas pedal, flooring it out of Nebraska. She made a detour first


	14. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry I didn't do any episodes of the Trickster. I might go back and do them and then publish them because Gabriel actually plays an important role in the next book. And there's one more chapter left after this, but worry not. There's a sequel**

* * *

On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville – a blue two-door Caprice.

There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car – no, the most important object – in pretty much the whole universe.

She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around giving Bibles to the poor "gettin' folks right for Judgment Day." That's what he said. Sam and Dean don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile.

After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins.

And here's where it ends.

Libby pulled the car into Bobby's Junkyard, killing the engine. Nadia glanced out the window. "Where are we?" she questioned, never keeping her eyes on the same spot for more than a second. But Libby stared at the Impala with a smile. There was Sam Winchester, drinking a beer, on the hood of the black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Dean walked over, joining his younger brother on the hood of the car. He bent down and pulled a beer out of their old cooler, leaning against the Impala's side.

"Home," Libby replied. She opened the door and got out, Nadia copying her movements.

"I didn't realize you managed to make a home in less than a year," Nadia replied, following Libby towards the house. Libby shook her head.

"My home is more like a few people than a place. I may not be their home, but they're mine. They took me in despite my title. I was just an ally," Libby explained, stepping over a scrap piece of metal that was left stranded in the gravel. "But after months of hunting monsters with them, I found a home in them. They changed me." Nadia nodded in agreement.

"I've noticed. And here I thought it was just Hell."

"No. Hell didn't do anything to me. It was the Winchesters." Libby and Nadia fell silent as they continued to make their way towards the Impala instead of the house. Dean glanced down at his beer, sighing. Sam looked over.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm in," Dean said curtly. Sam looked at him in confusion.

"In with...?" he trailed off, not knowing what to think. Dean popped the cap off of his beer.

"The whole 'up with Satan' thing. I'm on board," Dean clarified. Sam sat up, staring at him in shock.

"You're gonna let me say yes?" Dean shook his head.

"No. That's the thing." Sam just stared at his brother, confused. As did Libby. She held out her hand in front of her mother, signaling Nadia to stop. Libby wanted to hear what was going on before she just barged in. "It's not on me to let you do anything. You're a grown – well, overgrown – man. If this is what you want, I'll back your play. Besides, we owe it to Libby, right? Who knows what happened to her. Maybe Lucifer killed her, maybe some demon killed her. Hell, maybe she even sided with them. I don't know. But what I do know is that I shouldn't have acted like that to her. She was just helping," Dean explained.

"That's the last thing I thought you'd ever say," Sam admitted.

"Might be. I'm not gonna lie to you, though. It goes against every fiber I got. I mean, truth is... You know, watching out for you... it's kinda been my job, you know? But more than that, it's... it's kinda who I am. You're not a kid anymore, Sam, and I can't keep treating you like one. Maybe I got to grow up a little, too. I don't know if we got a snowball's chance. But... But I do know that if anybody can do it... it's you."

"Thank you," Sam replied.

"If this is what you want... Is this really what you want?" Sam sighed, thinking about it for a moment.

"I let him out. I got to put him back in," he said. Libby watched in shock. Sam was going to say yes and try to overpower Lucifer. Could he even do that?

"Okay. That's it, then," Dean said. He leaned back against the Impala. Libby took this as the chance to intervene. The gravel crunched beneath her boots as she stepped out from behind the car.

"You know, I've see stupid. I've seen thousands of years worth of stupid, but I've never seen anything quite this ridiculous," she said. Sam and Dean looked up at the sound of her voice, eyes widening. Sam's gaze instantly fell to the tears in Libby's clothing, the blood stains that took over most of them. Libby looked strong, but her clothes looked like she had just crawled out of Hell again.

"Libby," Sam breathed. He set his beer down on the hood of the Impala, jumping off and racing over to the girl. He engulfed her in a tight embrace, Libby instantly hugging back. "I don't understand. We haven't heard from you in months. Everyone thought you were dead." She shook her head, resting it on Sam's chest. They stood there like that, in each other's arms, for a few minutes before Libby pulled away.

"My father took me. Tortured me to try and get me to help him. I never broke. I couldn't. I owed you guys that much." Libby sent a smile towards Dean. But his gaze was locked on something behind Libby. Something he recognized all too well.

"I thought she was a hallucination," Dean called out. Libby turned around to see her mother watching the three hunters in curiosity. Libby smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"Her name is Nadia. She's my mother." Sam and Dean both stared at the the mother and daughter in shock. "She helped me escape," Libby said. Nadia walked up to them, stopping in front of Sam first.

"You seem close with my daughter." His posture went stiff and he nodded.

"Y-yes, Ma'am." Nadia raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you to her? Ally? Friend? Lover?" Dean chuckled, earning a curious glance from Nadia. He walked over to the two redheads and Sam, taking a sip of his beer.

"I think lover would fit the description, right, Sammy?" Dean said with a grin, slapping his brother on the back. "According to Cupid, Sam and Libby are soulmates." Nadia eyed Sam, studying him up and down.

"You're big," she noted. Sam shifted his weight on his legs uncomfortably.

"Uh...thank you?" Libby snickered. "I'm not exactly sure how to take that."

"It's a compliment. You're strong, both physically and mentally. I can sense it. I can also tell that you're being stupid, but it doesn't take an angel to know that," Nadia replied. Libby glared at her.

"Mother!" she hissed. She nodded her head towards the car. "Go wait in the car. I need to talk to them." Nadia spared one last glance at the boys before turning and walking off towards the stolen car. "Sorry about her," Libby apologized.

"It's alright. I'm just shocked that she found you. No one was able to find you," Sam told Libby. Libby sighed, nodding. When no one came to her rescue she knew that she was warded somehow. She didn't know exactly how, she just knew that she was screwed until the warding broke. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Better than okay, actually. I'm stronger. I was knocked out for a few months apparently, but that gave me time to heal. Sam, you can't say yes. We can take down Lucifer another way. I promise." Sam shook his head.

"I'm gonna leave you two to it," Dean announced, walking towards the house. He disappeared through the door, leaving Libby and Sam alone. They were hidden from Nadia's sight, giving the two some privacy. With the first chance he got, Sam dipped his head down and kissed Libby. She kissed back instantly.

"I'm so gonna miss that," Sam whispered against her lips. Libby pushed his chest slightly, pulling away.

"You don't have to."

"What's your big plan, Libs? The Colt failed, what makes you think the sword will work?" Libby shook her head. Throughout the whole drive to Sioux Falls, she was coming up with several different plans in her head until she decided on one. It was complicated and risky, but better than risking Sam's life.

"Not the sword. The sword won't kill him. It'll only kill me. But there's something else." Sam tilted his head to the side, confused. "He needs you as his vessel, right? What if we manage to convince him to use me instead?"

"Would the even work? It doesn't fit the m.o. You're not a sibling, Libby. You're just his daughter. You were a backup weapon," Sam said. Libby shook her head.

"No, you don't understand. Okay, I possess you, Lucifer possesses you which means he'd possess me. I know you have all of the rings now, Sam. You'd open the Cage and I'd pull us out of your head and into the Cage. Except I push him in and I do my best to escape before it sucks me in, too," she explained. Sam took a minute to process everything before he shook his head. Libby's face fell. "I'm not letting you throw yourself into the Cage. How do you even know you can overpower him?"

"I just do, okay?" Libby started to pace, biting her thumbnail in the process, as she thought up another plan. She stopped pacing suddenly, something she only does when she came up with a solution. "What? What is it?"

"He doesn't know my mother's back," she whispered in realization. "He loved my mother, Sam. She was the one who drifted away. He loved her so much that he rebelled to get her attention. He knew the consequences and he still did it. Nadia's our best option, Sam. I'm not losing you."

"Libby, it's only been a little less than a year since we met. I think that you'll get over me," Sam assured her. Libby sighed.

"Sam, I'm not worried about getting over you. I've lost a lot worse. I'm worried about you in that Cage with him. I know my father and what he does...it isn't pretty. If you think Dean going to Hell was bad, imagine being trapped in a Cage with Lucifer for all of eternity. I've done it before, and I would do it again if I needed to. Let us use Nadia. Please. We'll call you Plan B." Sam glanced at the house where Dean watched from the window, curious as to what they were talking about. Libby never took her eyes off of Sam. "Sam, _please_."

* * *

"You want me to what?" Nadia yelled. Libby rolled her eyes, following the Impala down the dirt road.

"You heard me."

"Libby, that man is a monster."

"And that man is the reason I was banished to Hell for no reason. That man is gonna be the reason Sam dies. Mother, this is the only way. I'll be right there with you to protect you. I promise. Please do this for me. Not for anyone else. Not for the world. Hell, not even for God. Do it for _me_. I love you, Mother, I really do. And I know that deep down you love me, too. You're our last chance at locking him away for good," Libby explained. Nadia was quiet for a few minutes, thinking it through.

"All we're doing is talking?" Elizabeth nodded.

"I need you to distract him long enough for us to throw down the rings and say the spell before I shove him in. It should be easy enough." Nadia sighed, nodding. Libby breath a silent sigh of relief. Sam didn't have to lock himself in the Cage to rot away. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet. I haven't done anything. So I'm guessing we go to Lawrence now?" Libby shook her head. "But-"

"But no. Lawrence is where the battle between Michael and Lucifer is supposed to go down. Lucifer's in Detroit." Libby scoffed. "Of course he's in one of the most dangerous cities in America. I mean, why wouldn't he be?" Libby flipped through different radio stations before settling on a classic rock station, letting the music blast out of the speakers to fill the silence of the car.

* * *

Libby and Nadia followed behind Sam and Dean as they walked up to the building that Lucifer and his demons were hiding out in. Sam, high on four gallons of demon blood, raised his hands as he yelled out, "Alright! We're here, you sons of bitches! Come and get it!" Nadia sent Libby a disapproving glance, earning an eye roll from Libby. Two demons stepped out of the building.

"Hey, guys," Dean greeted. "Is your father home?" The demons latched onto Sam and Dean, shoving them inside and up the stairs. Libby and Nadia followed, Libby's hand never leaving the hilt of her sword the entire time.

"Stay calm," Libby whispered to Nadia, glancing down at her shaking hands. "I won't let him hurt you." Nadia nodded, managing to stop her hands from shaking. Her heart still raced and the adrenaline still rushed through her veins. But she let her daughter's words echo throughout her mind. _Stay calm. I won't let him hurt you_. The demons, three hunters, and the angel all stopped in a room, greeted by the sight of Lucifer staring out the window.

"Hey, guys. So nice of you to drop in," Lucifer said. Libby nudged Nadia, gesturing for her to shove her way past the demons. Nadia did just that, Libby standing behind her and off to the side, ready to attack when needed.

"Lucifer." The devil froze, tensing at the voice he thought he'd never hear again. He slowly turned around, coming eye to eye with Nadia. "What are you doing? This isn't you," Nadia whispered. His eyes widened.

"Nadia," he breathed. She took a step closer to him.

"Stop this. Stop it now. These boys don't deserve this. Our daughter doesn't deserve this. _No one_ deserves this. Why are you doing this?" Libby had to admit, she didn't think her mother had it in her. But Nadia was doing pretty good so far.

"You don't understand, Nadia. It's my destiny to fight Michael," Lucifer replied, still shocked that he was talking with the woman he once loved.

"Like it was Elizabeth's destiny to become a warrior? Look at her." Lucifer glanced over at his daughter as Nadia pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "She was pure, the definition of perfection, until you rebelled. We can fix this. We can make things go back to the way they used to be. The three of us as a family. Elizabeth and I can forgive you. We can all be happy again." Lucifer stepped towards Nadia until they were inches apart. Libby heard Nadia's heart race. _Not now. Hold it together._

"You're scared," Lucifer whispered in Nadia's ear, tracing her cheek bone. Nadia breathed in a shaky breath. Sam and Dean exchanged glances. They may have to use Plan B. "If you still loved me, then why would you be scared?"

"Can you blame me? The things I've heard about you...they can be forgiven but they still scare me," Nadia lied. The grip on Libby's sword tightened when she saw a demon advance towards her. "Please, Lucifer. End all of this." Lucifer stepped back, staring at Nadia, before reaching into his pocket. Libby pulled her sword out of her sheath, pointing it at her father. He glanced over at her with an amused smile.

"If you even think about killing her-"

"What? You'll kill me? Isn't that what you're here to do?" Libby didn't reply. "I don't know how you escape, nor do I care, but I do know when Nadia is lying. I loved her, remember? I knew everything about her. I also know when she lies. She does that thing where she pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. I'm the one who taught her that." Nadia gulped. Libby managed to step in between her parents.

"You'll have to kill me before you kill my mother," she said lowly, searching his eyes for any sign of humanity. Her plan had failed and she knew it.

"That's a stupid move considering you're holding the one weapon that can kill you." Libby nodded her head to the side. "I see the Winchesters changed another thing about you, Elizabeth; you're stupid. Stupid enough to think that Nadia would work. I know you have the rings."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Libby lied. Lucifer nodded, impressed.

"The Horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my Cage? Ring a bell? Unlike your mother, you're good at lying. You're great at it, actually. But, see, I have my spies and I get my intel." Lucifer looked up at Sam, his attention no longer on his daughter. "Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win... Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you."

"Sam, no," Libby said. She shook her head. "You can't do this."

"Shut up, Libby," Sam said. She glanced over her shoulder and shot a glare at Sam.

"Yeah, Libby. Shut up," Lucifer mocked. He shoved Libby and Nadia out of the way, walking over to Sam and Dean.

"Mother, go," Libby said softly. Nadia looked to her daughter with wide eyes. "Go. I'm not gonna tell you again. Go to Bobby and Cas and tell them what's going on." Nadia nodded and raced out, no demons bothering to chase after her. That left Sam, Dean, and Libby all standing with Lucifer and his demons.

"So he knows. Doesn't change anything," Sam said.

"Sam," Dean tried.

"We don't have any other choice."

"No," Libby said, walking over to Sam. She placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Yes," Sam said, directing the answer at Lucifer. Libby's eyes widened as a bright light against the room, Dean shieling his sight.

Bobby, Castiel, and a frantic Nadia all watched the light take over the room from outside before it dimmed down. "It didn't work," Nadia whispered. Cas and Bobby ignored her. They had most likely just lost Sam.

Dean and Libby looked around the room before the saw Sam lying on the floor next to the demons. Without hesitation, Libby ripped the rings from Dean's pocket and threw it against the wall, watching them stick. "Bvtmon...Tabges...Babalon." Suddenly a hole appeared in the wall where the rings were, air getting sucked into it. And if anyone were too close, they would be sucked in, too. Sam came to, looking around a bit confused.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled out over the howling of the wind. "Sammy!"

Sam let out a painful groan. "I can feel him. Oh, god!"

"You got to go now! Come on!" Dean helped Sam up off the ground. "Go now, Sammy. Now!" Sam walked over to whole, sucking in a few deep breaths. When Libby saw the slight smile on his face her eyes widened. That wasn't Sam. He turned around to face Dean.

"I was just messing with you. Sammy's long gone," Lucifer said. He turned to look at Libby, smirking at her. "Didn't you say you'd go back to Hell if it meant defeating me? How about if you went back _without_ defeating me?" Libby swung the sword, sending it straight through Sam's stomach before yanking it out. Lucifer just looked down at it. "Ouch." Libby knew what he was about to do so she ran, except Lucifer grabbed her arm. Libby let out a scream, kicking at Sam's body to try and knock him into the Cage.

"Let me go!" she yelled out. Dean tugged on Libby, trying to get her out of Lucifer's grasp, but his grip was too tight. Lucifer yanked Libby's arm towards him, holding her by the shoulders.

"Don't think that this doesn't mean I don't love you, honey. I just think you need a timeout. Oh, and Sammy says hello," he told her before turning and shoving her into the hole in the wall. Libby let out a scream as she was sucked in. "Chdr bvtmon tabges babalon." The hole closed and Lucifer removed the Horsemen's rings from the wall, turning back to Dean. "Your precious Libby is gone. Where's your mighty weapon now?" He took a step closer to Dean. "I told you... this would always happen in Detroit. "


	15. Chapter 13

It felt like years that Libby was tumbling through that portal, when it was only a matter of a minute. She landed abruptly and roughly on the floor of the Cage, her sword clattering to the side and resting next to her body. She was awake, but she wasn't was strong. She was stupid, thinking that both plans might actually work. Now she was alone in the Cage, and probably would be until the next idiot hunter decided to try and lock up Satan himself.

Elizabeth was supposed to be a warrior, one who would protect her village from any harm that even comes near it. But she was more than that. She was the future of Heaven. That is until Lucifer rebelled, costing Libby her title, her dignity, and her trust. Libby was always told that she was the world's ultimate weapon, the one who would one day save mankind from the darkest, most dangerous threats. She was ready to fight. She had spent most of her first eighteen years training until she heard the story of her father. The archangel who rebelled against his father because he loved him too much. Violence and hatred was pinned with the title of 'Lucifer', and Libby didn't want that. So she changed. She still carried her sword with her everywhere she went, but she never used it. She became the the complete opposite of her father, in fear of ending up in Hell like him. It never did work out, though.

So when Sam had released Libby and Lucifer from Hell, everyone had been convinced that Hell changed her into the ultimate weapon. The one that would save the world. No one was sure if she had come out stronger or weaker, good or evil. No one was willing to find out. Libby believed that that's why she was so weak during the year she spent on Earth. With no training and no one to guide her, she relied on two human hunters to teach her the way. She had taken advantage of them, hoping to find herself along the way, but never did. Her father, a fight, or an illness always got in the way. It made Libby's head spin as she replayed the past year in her head, tucked away in the corner of the Cage all alone.

It felt as if that year had been nothing but circles, a poorly planned and written story that changed nothing. It only proved how right Lucifer was. No one could defeat him. Not even the one who was created to end him. At least that's what Libby thought until three voices sounded throughout the Cage.

Libby lifted her head up from between her knees to see Michael, Lucifer, and Sam, all glaring at each other in the middle of the Cage. "We were supposed to fight!" Michael roared, directing the anger at Sam Winchester. "It was our destiny!"

"Destinies change, Michael," Sam replied. "Suck it up and deal with it." Libby couldn't believe her eyes. Had Sam really managed to get Lucifer where he belonged?

"Sam?" Libby choked out, standing up. All three men turned to see the redhead staring at them with wide eyes. "Is that really you?" Lucifer smirked at the sight of his daughter.

"Elizabeth, I see you got what you wanted," Lucifer said. She scowled at her father. "Bummer that it wasn't you who put me in here. Wasn't that what you were created for? To lock away the Darkness?" Something that Lucifer had said clicked in Libby's mind, her eyes widening. She had it all wrong. She wasn't supposed to defeat Lucifer. Lucifer grinned. "Ah. I see you've finally figured it out."

"Libby, what is he talking about?" Sam demanded. Libby glanced from Sam to her father.

"Are you saying-" Lucifer nodded. "But I thought you-"

"I got out, didn't I?" he asked. Sam stood there, confused. Libby sent him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Sam. It's nothing you need to worry about." Libby's main mission wasn't to kill or lock away Lucifer, it was the lock away the Darkness. She was a backup plan. God had known that Lucifer was going to rebel the moment he expressed his hatred for the humans. So he created Elizabeth to take his place should the time ever come that the Darkness escapes.


	16. Wattpad Sequel Notice

I've been trying to put the sequel, Hell's Angel, into the Doc Manager on here but it's been so complicated and isn't working for me. Plus it doesn't take my time spacers so it makes everything ten times more complicated. The sequel is up on Wattpad if you'd like to read it there. My username is musicdreams31 (same as here) I'm sorry for the inconvenience. There are also two new chapters on Wattpad for Breaking Through for the episodes "Changing Channels" and "Hammer of the Gods"


End file.
